


Hours with the Cousins

by MarikaFromCincy



Series: Ginger Cousins AU [2]
Category: Call the Midwife, Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaFromCincy/pseuds/MarikaFromCincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments and events in the lives of cousins Patsy Mount, Nicole Haught and Danny Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News after practice

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve gotten a few request for a sequel but I was a bit keener to writing a prequel for Cocktail Hour with the Cousins. I was a bit worried a prequel would be too dark and dramatic and a sequel would be too light and fluffy. This is going to be a joint sequel, prequel with a rather jumpy timeline. Hopefully it is a bit of both and you guys like it. Also, I’ve had Edmonton as the Haught family’s home base and the present as 2016. I never said that in Cocktail Hours with the Cousins but I’d thought I state that because of how jumpy this is going to be.

**Edmonton, Alberta, Canada 2002**

Nicole was kicking her soccer ball through the field beside the elementary school toward the parking lot after her soccer practice. He brother Dylan was running backward in front on her avoiding the ball like it was a defender. He was still in his full football gear; helmet, mouth guard and all. Nicole kicked the ball up to herself and Dylan quickly turned around when they reached the parking lot and ran toward their mom’s minivan. Nicole slid open the door on the driver side and Dylan ran over to the passenger side. 

“Cleats off,” their mother called. 

They both sat down on the floor of the van and started to unlace their cleats. Nicole was 9 and Dylan was 10. They were too young to hear the full amount of distress in their mother’s voice but they realized something might be wrong. They peered over their shoulders and gazed at each other. Dylan shrugged at his sister. Their mother was worriedly talking to someone on her cellular phone in the front seat. 

Lara Haught sighed loudly into her phone. “They are certain…I know. I don’t mean to sound heartless, Aunt Priscilla but it has been three years…I have to talk to Duane but most likely we can.” 

Dylan banged his cleats against the pavement of the parking lot and then gently placed them in front of his seat in the back seat of the van. Nicole did the same and climbed into the seat in the minivan. She fastened her seatbelt. Their mother was still distracted by her phone call. Nicole peered over at Dylan confused. He shrugged again as he removed his helmet and spit out his mouth guard. 

“Gross,” Nicole told him. 

“If you played a real sport you’d have one too,” he taunted her. 

“Soccer is a real sport,” she shot back. “And I’ll play hockey when I’m older. That is realer than football.” 

“No it isn’t,” Dylan told her. 

She shook her head. “Damien says it is.” 

“Damien is stupid,” Dylan shouted at her frustrated. 

“Children!” their mother yelled at them. 

They both flinched back into their seats and fell silent. It seemed like something serious was happening. Their mother was only like this when something serious happened. The only other time Nicole could remember her great-grandpa had died. She worried for a moment if somebody else had died. It couldn’t be her grandma or her great aunts. They were fun and lived in their own houses. People only died when they were old and lived in nursing homes, so they had to be fine. But, maybe it had been an accident. Her friend’s grandma had died in a car accident. 

“I’ll call you in about an hour. I have to get the kids home from practice,” she said into her phone. She hung up and started to drive out of the parking lot. She turned on the family friendly radio station they always listened to but much louder than they usually did. 

Nicole anxiously looked over at Dylan, he peered at her and then nodded and then looked forward. 

“Mom?” he asked quietly. “What-what’s happened? Is-is somebody dead?” 

Lara took a deep breath in front seat. “No, honey. Nobody is dead. Do you guys want to go to Zippy Whip?” 

Nicole perked up. “Yeah,” Nicole answered. She could tell something was wrong but there was ice cream involved now so maybe it wasn’t so bad. 

Nicole was sitting on Zippy Whip’s swing bench beside Dylan as they both eat their ice cream. Dylan had gotten a cup of chocolate ice cream decorated with gummy worms and chocolate sprinkles to look like a dirt hill. Nicole had gotten a vanilla ice cream cup decorated to look like a snowman. Their mother sat heavily beside them with a simple vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles, which she only got because Nicole told her they would be fun. 

“Do you remember your cousin Patsy?” Lara asked her children. 

Dylan instantly peered at her quizzically like he was trying to remember something. Nicole ate a spoonful of her ice cream. She remembered Patsy, she was older than her, talked funny, and lived really far away so they didn’t see each other too often. She was nice and fun but Nicole hadn’t seen her for a while and she didn’t know why. She missed her but she hadn’t thought about her that often. 

“She lives in London,” Dylan told his mother.

She nodded. “She does…but she might come live with us for a while.” 

Nicole peered at her mother wide-eyed over her snowman. “Really?” Nicole asked. She was excited by the idea. From what she remembered of Patsy she had always been nice to her, much nicer than her brothers and she had cool toys and was fun to play with. 

\----

It was not very often that Myra felt like she was too young for something. She was the youngest of the Haught siblings but she was 35 now, so having a 12-year-old would not be out of the question. She wasn’t really sure why she was considering it to be in the question, save for the fact that her dead sister’s 12-year-old daughter Patsy was clinging to her shoulder and crying inside a London police station. 

Myra, her sister-in-law Lara, her Aunt Priscilla and her mother, Angie, had been the only ones who had enough vacation time that they could take on such quick notice. So, they all travelled to London. It had been three years. Three years since Margret, Randolph and Elizabeth had been murdered and Patience had gone missing. 

Myra was barely able to get Patience—no Patsy her parents had used to call her Patsy from what she could remember— to sit in her own seat on the airplane. For a while, about the course of _Harry Potter and Sorcerer’s Stone_ and half of _Monsters, Inc._ , Myra wonder if Patsy shouldn’t be clinging to Lara. She was going to go home with her and became a part of her family. 

Right around when Harry received a sweater from his best friend’s mom, Myra considered if she shouldn’t take Patsy in. She seemed to have bonded with her better than Lara. But Lara and Duane did have a large house near most of the family and six children. Myra lived in a one bedroom apartment with her fiancé, Davis, in downtown Vancouver and had only a handful of friends with children. Patsy would be better with Lara and Duane, Myra told herself. 

\---

The Patsy that arrived at her house a week after Nicole’s mother told her about her wasn’t like what Nicole remembered. She wasn’t fun or nice or goofy. Maybe she talked like the  
Patsy Nicole knew but she had no way of telling since she hadn’t spoken. Nicole’s mother, her grandma, Great Aunt Priscilla and Aunt Myra had gone to London to retrieve her from the police station. Three years earlier, she had witnessed her mother, father and younger sister be murdered and then was held captive by the men who committed the crime until the police finally found her. 

Nicole’s mother hadn’t told her that. 

She only told her that her cousin Patsy had something happen to her and her parents were gone so she had to come live with them. An extra bed had been moved into Nicole’s room since Alex had recently gone off to university and didn’t need his anymore. Nicole was a bit excited to have another girl living with them. She had placed her favorite stuffed dragon and her tattered copy of _Harry Potter and the Scorer’s Stone_ on the bed, because all the characters lived in England and maybe it would make her cousin from England feel better. 

Nicole wasn’t really sure if it did or not. Her father had made her go to bed and turn the lights off before her mother returned from the airport with Patsy. Nicole discreetly watched her change into her large flannel pajamas in the darkness. Nicole had heard Aunt Myra tell her mother that she was going to take Patsy on a shopping spree when they got to London. Nicole assumed Aunt Myra bought them for her. 

Nicole watched Patsy climb into the bed in the darkness. She looked a bit different from the cousin she remembered. She look thinner and scarred and like she didn’t want to be there. Nicole wasn’t sure what to think of her until she started to cry and turned away from Nicole’s bed. 

Nicole instantly sat up. This didn’t make sense. This wasn’t the Patsy she remembered. Maybe this Patsy was different and scared. Nicole was beginning to cry a bit, thinking of how this person did not fit with her memories of her cousin Patsy. She got out of her bed and laid beside Patsy’s in hers. The 12-year-old turn and peered at her 9-year-old cousin with blank confusion. 

“What?” Patsy asked her. 

Nicole sunk deeper into the mattress. “You seemed scared. Are you scared?”” 

Pasty peered at her for a long while and then weakly shook her head. “I’m not.” 

Nicole nodded at her. “Ok,” she replied. 

Patsy leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “Ok,” she replied as she nervously peered at her surroundings. Nicole turned away from her, not wanting to admit that she was a bit scared, but the cousin she barely remembered placed her arms around her and held her close. Nicole wasn’t entirely way she needed someone to make her feel safe but she felt safe.


	2. Forgotten Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy has her first day of university and one of her classmates forgets a pen.

**London, England 2008**

Patsy was standing in front of the mirror in her dorm room and fixing her hair. Her phone buzzed loudly on the wood top of the wardrobe. Patsy quickly picked it up. She anxiously peered over her shoulder at her roommate. Trixie remained motionless in her bed. She had the morning Anatomy and Physiology lecture followed by some other class and then had nothing until her evening classes. 

Patsy had somehow lucked out and ended up in the afternoon Anatomy and Physiology lecture, which was her first class of the day on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She had been up for hours though, having gone to the gym and fenced a few rounds with one of the other first year girls from the club team. 

She peered down at her phone and opened the message from Nicole. Patsy laughed down at it. It was a photo of Nicole peering at the camera sleepily over a cup of coffee from their local coffee shop from what looked like the back of Dylan’s car. 

_Nicole: Hope you first day of university if better than my day of Grade 10._

_Patsy: It’s hasn’t started yet and it is nearly lunch time._

_Nicole: Bitch_

_Patsy: Language, baby darling :)_

_Nicole: Fuck you_

Patsy laughed at the message as she tossed her phone in her backpack and headed out for her lecture hall. She was one of the first people to arrive. She sat in the second row and started to lay out her notebook, textbook, pen and water bottle as her classmates slowly filed in. 

“Ah fuck!” Delia called at her alarm clock as she switched it off and clambered out of her bed and toward her built in wardrobe. 

Her roommate jolted up in her bed. “What is it?” Barbara grumbled. 

“My lecture,” she called as she yanked open her draw and threw on the first shirt she saw. 

“What?” Barbara said as she reached for her phone, flipped it open and looked at the clock. “Noon? Why did we sleep so late?” 

Delia laughed as she pulled on a pair of shorts and threw on a hat. “Uh, were we at the same rugby recruitment party?” 

Barbara groaned as she leaned back in her bed. 

“When do you have Anatomy and Physiology?” Delia asked her. 

Barbara threw the blanket over her head. “I got the weird three hour night class on Mondays.” 

Delia laughed at her. “Loser,” she replied as she threw on her backpack, grabbed her skateboard and rushed out the door. 

A few minutes after the lecture had started, Patsy and most of the class were distracted by the lecture hall doors being opened. The monotone professor continued yammering on, so Patsy knew she should have been paying attention to him but her attention was drawn to the girl rushing down the stairs. The hall was mostly filled so the girl that was wearing baggy shorts, a black tank top and a snapback over long brown hair rushed down the stairs with a worn out backpack over her back and skateboard under her arm. She selected the first open seat she found, which happened to the one beside Patsy. 

Patsy quickly turned away from her and toward the professor. She wished more than anything that the girl didn’t see her staring at her. She was too attractive, too cool, too out of her league. And that was assuming she was into girls, which with Patsy’s luck was unlikely. 

The girl frantically pulled a notebook out of her backpack and then felt around the bottom of it for a moment. 

“Oh, bloody hell,” she grumbled to herself. “Aye, you got a pen I can burrow?” she leaned over and asked Patsy. 

She froze for a brief moment. Welsh? She hadn’t expected that. Patsy shook her head. “Yes, of course,” Pasty told her as she reached into the front pocket of her backpack, which  
she knew had exactly 14 pens in it. “Here,” she said as she handed it to the girl. 

She dramatically exhaled in relief. “Ah, god send. Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Patsy was surprised she was able to say it evenly. 

They both were focused on note taking and did not talk to each other during class. When it ended, the girl turn toward Patsy and held out the pen to her. 

“Thanks again,” the girl told her. 

Patsy pulled her backpack off the back of the chair as she took the pen and smiled at her. “Not a problem.” 

The girl noticed the rainbow Canadian flag sticker on her backpack. “Canada?” she stated as she pointed at it. 

Patsy raised her eyebrows at her and then looked down at the sticker. “Oh, right that. I’ve…um…lived there for the last few years.” 

The girl nodded. “Cool,” she replied. “Could I get that pen back for a moment?” 

Patsy peered at her quizzically. “Sure,” she held out the pen to her. 

She took it quickly scribbled something on the corner of her notebook page, torn it off and handed it and the pen to Patsy. 

“Enjoy,” she told her as she got up and started to walk out of the lecture hall. 

Patsy peered down at the scrap of paper. “Delia Busby,” she read off quietly to herself. She pulled her phone out of her backpack to enter the number into her contacts. Patsy spent the entire walk back to her dorm staring down at the new contact in her phone and completing if she should send a message. And if she gained the confidence for that what she would even say. 

God, she was awful at this kind of stuff. 

Despite the reputation she had back home and with her family, well really London was her home and it was really Nicole’s family, she had never been in a relationship before. Sure she had gone to dances and slept with all the girls who openly liked girls at her high school, all three of them, but none of them had been her girlfriend. And none of them were an utterly out of her league Welsh skateboarder, who apparently had some kind of interest in her. 

Patsy turned the corner on her dorms’ floor and heard a Destiny’s Child song switch to a song from _Jesus Christ Superstar_. She laughed for she knew that could only mean one thing. Trixie and her best friend since childhood, Cynthia, who lived in the dorm across the hall from them, were listening to music in their room. Patsy reached the room and walked through the open door toward her bed. 

Patsy looked up from her phone as she sat on her bed and met eyes with Trixie, who peered at her questioningly. 

“How was the lecture?” she asked over the musical number. 

Pasty raised an eyebrow at her. “Didn’t you have it this morning?” 

Trixie laughed. “I did, sweetie. But, I didn’t return looking nearly as elated.” 

Patsy blushed and awkwardly laughed. “It’s nothing.”

“No, there is definitely something,” Trixie replied. 

“Oh leave her alone, Trixie,” Cynthia told her. 

Patsy smirked from Cynthia to Trixie as she leaned back against the wall beside her bed. “Yes thank you, Cynthia.” 

“Oh fine, sweetie. Don’t share whatever excitement occurred during your class,” Trixie stated. “Because there had to be something for you to return with a smile after an hour and 15 minutes with that monotone robot.” 

Patsy and Cynthia laughed in reply. 

Patsy hit the message button on her phone. 

_Patsy: You barely gave me a chance to answer. I’m Patience Mount by the way._

_Delia: Patience? Oddly that fits._

_Patsy: I go by Patsy. That still as good?_

_Delia: Even better. Nice to have met you, Patsy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has started with so much Patsy. Danny and the Earps will make an appearance next chapter.


	3. Unfamiliar Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haught family and the Earp sisters have their first Christmases with new family members.

**Edmonton, Alberta, Canada - 2002**

“I don’t remember you having a sister,” 7-year-old Danny told her cousin Nicole as they walked around the snack table at their grandma’s house. Danny took two cookies and placed them on her paper plate with Santa on it. 

Nicole peered at her younger cousin confused. “She isn’t my sister. She’s Patsy.” 

Danny then peered at her confused. Nicole huffed at her. They both used to play with Patsy, but maybe Danny was too little to remember. 

“She’s our cousin,” Nicole told her as she placed cookies on her plate. 

“But, why does she live with you now?” Danny asked as they walked through the hallway toward the living room. 

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know. She needed somewhere to live,” Nicole told her. She was lying. She was pretty sure Patsy’s parents had been killed. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to know that or not but she overheard her parents talking about it with Patsy one day. “She’s nice and our cousin, so don’t be mean to her.” 

Danny huffed at her. “I’m not mean.” 

Nicole shook her head at her as she spotted Patsy in the middle of the floor in the living room, looking awkward and uncertain sitting beside Trenton, who was smashing his Batman and Spiderman action figures together, and Aimee, who braiding the hair of her doll. Nicole sat beside her and silently passed her a cookie. 

“Thank you,” Patsy replied as she took the cookie with the hand that wasn’t tightly gripping her brand new copies of the third and fourth Harry Potter books. 

“You’re welcome,” Nicole replied as she smiled at her clenching the books. She nearly started to laugh remembering how excited Patsy was when Nicole told her about the two new books she didn’t know about. Nicole was incredibly confused as to how she didn’t know about them but then Patsy simply said they didn’t let her have any real books. Nicole had not gotten any further than realizing ‘they’ had to be representing whoever had kept her away for three years. 

Danny peered at the two of them. She was confused and maybe a bit jealous. If this girl was their cousin, how did she know Nicole so much better than her? Also, she always wanted a big sister or a sister or just a sibling. And now Nicole had got another one out of nowhere. 

**Purgatory, Alberta, Canada – 2002**

“Wynonna, don’t,” Waverly called at her older sister as she chased her out of the room they shared at their aunt and uncle’s house. “What if it’s too early? Maybe he hasn’t reached here yet.” 

Thirteen-year-old Wynonna firmly placed her hands on her little sister’s shoulders. She knew the 7-year-old was going to be this anxious about this. It was her first real Christmas. Wynonna never knew what their daddy’s fucking problem was but he never seemed to like Waverly and she never got real presents at Christmas. Wynonna usually gave her most of hers. 

She was fully prepared to do that again. She was already working it out in her head, thinking of what she had asked for. The boots and clothes wouldn’t work, neither would the BB gun but the roller skates and Game Boy Advance definitely would. Actually she didn’t really want the Game Boy, she only asked for it because she knew Waverly did. 

She started to pull Waverly down the stairs, when they were halfway down a voice shouted up at them. 

“Eh look kids, Santa’s come,” Uncle Curtis yelled from the living room. 

Waverly gasped and ran down the stairs. Wynonna shuffled after her. 

“Whoa!” Waverly yelled and jumped before she ran over to the set up in the living room of her presents. 

Wynonna peered into the living room a bit overwhelmed. There were presents, more than she ever thought there would be, set up for her and Waverly. Everything Wynonna had asked for was set up beside the display of Waverly’s. Everything except for a purple Game Boy Advance. It was part of Waverly’s display. Wynonna peered over at her aunt and uncle. Her aunt smirked at her as her uncle shrugged. 

**Pembrokeshire, Wales – 2002**

“You won’t do it,” Delia’s cousin yelled at in her Welsh. 

“Yeah, she will,” yelled another as she pushed the first down into the snow. 

“I’m totally doing it,” Delia yelled down at them. She was at the top of the hill in her backyard. She was holding her sled in front of her and staring down the hill at the skateboard ramp that had been covered in snow. 

“Then do it,” the first cousin yelled as he stood and brushed himself off. 

“I am,” 11-year-old Delia yelled back. 

She took a deep breath, ran forward and jumped onto her sled. She directed it toward the ramp. She hit is so fast she nearly lost the sled in the air but grabbed it at the last second and landed on it and kept going. 

“Delia!” her cousin yelled. 

Delia rolled off her sled as it kept going and crashed into the back wall of her house. 

“Whoa!” stated one of her cousins. 

“That was so cool!” called another. 

Delia stood and brushed the snow of her snow suit. “Duh,” she replied with a smirk. “I told you I could do it.” 

**Edmonton, Alberta, Canada – 2002**

Danny was trying to build the pieces of her plastic race car track for her hot wheels into something that would actually work. She had been banished to the basement with the rest of the children because the adults where doing that gift exchange that they were allowed to be around for. Everyone else was crowded around the couches in Grandma Angie’s basement watching _The Muppet Christmas Carol._

Danny had seen that movie so many times and she had gotten 24 new hot wheels and she wanted to test them out but the stupid track wouldn’t stay together. She got mad at it and grunted as she threw it down onto the carpet. 

She jumped when she realized Patsy was right beside her. She knelt beside Danny and picked up part of the track and started connecting it to another. She peered over at Danny, who was staring at her. “Can I help?” she asked shyly. 

Danny nodded. “It won’t stay together.” 

Patsy was able to make two pieces slide together. She peered up at Danny with a smile. “We can make it work.” 

Danny nodded and handed two more pieces to Patsy. About a third of the movie later, Nicole realized Patsy wasn’t seated on the floor in front of her anymore. 

“Whoa!” she heard Danny call from the other side of the basement. She peered over the back of the couch and saw Danny kneeling beside the pieces of her orange race track as Patsy was sitting on the table and holding the start of the track above her head. Danny held up another car for her to send down. 

Nicole smiled. She wanted them to be friend because then maybe all three of them could be friends. Nicole felt something hit her shoulder. She turned to see that Trenton had fallen asleep and slumped against her shoulder. She huffed at him annoyed, but just decided to keep watching the movie.


	4. 75 Percent Increase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia get overwhelmed by a request from an adoption agency as demons overwhelm the Black Badge team.

**London, England - 2027**

“Braxton, you want to see if the Herewoods want to play football?” Trung asked as she walked out of her room toward her brother’s. 

“Shhh,” 10-year-old Braxton told his sister. He was seated at the top of the stairs. 

“What are you doing?” she asked him quietly. 

He pulled her down so she was sitting beside him. “Listen,” he told her. 

The 8-year-old groaned at him annoyed, but leaned forward and listened. 

She heard their mom exhale loudly. “I don’t know, Deels.” 

“We could manage it,” their mam replied. 

Patsy placed her hands over her face and was still for a moment before she exhaled again and pulled her hands away. “But, three at once? That is a 75 percent increase in our family size.” 

Delia had to stop herself from smiling. She was a bit glad Patsy was only mildly—well, maybe it was more than that but she was being optimistic—freaking out about the amount of children and not the fact that she had been given less than 15 minutes notice that someone from the adoption agency was dropping by. Patsy was just home from a shift and dropped down onto the couch, still in her scrubs. 

This would be the third time someone from the local adoption agency had dropped by their house for them to potentially take in a child from foster care. They both thought it had gone well the other two times but both times the parents or other family ended up being able to get the children back. Braxton had sat at the top of the stairs then too. But, this was the first time Trung was old enough to understand what was really going on.  
The doorbell rang and all four of the Busby-Mounts jumped. 

“Three?” Trung asked Braxton shocked. 

“Be calm,” Delia told Pasty. 

“Shh,” Braxton told Trung. 

“I’ll be calm,” Patsy told Delia, sounding slightly offended. 

About an hour later, Delia closed the door behind the lady from the adoption agency. 

“That went well, right?” Patsy asked as she nervously stood off the couch. 

Delia smirked at her as she walked over from the door. “Did you want it to?” 

Patsy huffed and shook her head. “Of course I did, darling. Am I a little overwhelmed by the thought of suddenly having five children? Yes. But you know, I don’t want any child to not have a fam…” Patsy trailed off as she started to cry a bit. “Oh god, what the fuck?” 

“Aw, Pats,” Delia laughed as she walked toward her and hugged her. “You’ve had a long day. Shall I break out the wine?” 

Patsy nodded as she wiped away the tears, which she huffed at. “Or the scotch.” 

Delia kissed her quickly before nodding and heading toward the kitchen. Patsy took a deep breath as she sat back down on the couch. She heard one of the stairs creak and looked up to see Braxton freeze and then anxiously peer over at her from the creaky stair. Trung crept into view behind him. 

Patsy warmly laughed at them as she shook her head. “And how much did the two of you hear?” 

“Everything,” Trung told her guiltily. “It was his fault. He made me sit at the top of stairs.”

Patsy laughed. “Top of the stairs again, Brax?” 

He shrugged. “Are they really going to come this time?” 

Delia was slowly making her way back into the living room. 

Patsy sighed and as she motioned for both of them to join her on the couch. She nodded at Braxton. “I think they are.” 

“All three of them?” he asked. 

Delia handed Patsy her tumbler of scotch and took a sip of her own. 

Patsy nodded. “They’re siblings.” 

“Oh,” Braxton stated, with a hint of disappointment. 

Delia leaned forward from her seat on the couch to meet eyes with him. “But, when they arrive they will be your siblings too.” 

Patsy nodded in agreement. “Just as the two of you are.” 

\---

**Malmö, Sweden - 2027**

“Shit!” Nicole yelled as she crouched down behind a car in the alleyway they were in. 

She covered her head as she heard the car’s windows shatter over her. 

“Get down!” Dolls yelled as he slid over the hood of another car and slammed Wynonna to the ground under him as Danny and Elan hit the ground beside them laying as flat as they could. 

“Wave!” Nicole called as she quickly ducked under the bikes that were flying off the nearby bike rakes at them. “Waverly!” Nicole started to panic. She hadn’t seen Waverly for what felt like an hour. She knew it couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes but that was too long, way too long in their current situation. 

Wynonna shoved Dolls off her. She quickly stood and started moving toward their attacker. 

“Wynonna!” Dolls called anxious as he got to his knees and pointed his gun. “We don’t know what he is.” 

Wynonna reached him and touched Peacemaker to his forehead. He screamed as he fell to his knees. His skin didn’t burn, so he wasn’t a revenant. But ever since she had made that deal with the Stone Witch, she was able to kill any type of demonic creature. 

“Make your peace,” she told him as she pulled the trigger. He burst into flames and was pulled into the ground. “Or whatever the hell that would be in Swedish.” 

Dolls shook his head as he reached her side. “ _Gör din fred_.” 

Wynonna shook her head at him. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Make your peace,” Dolls told her. “In Swedish.” 

Wynonna scoffed at him. “Of course you know Swedish, I mean why would you not.” 

He smiled at her. “You surprised at this point?” 

She peered away from him annoyed. “I mean no, not really.” 

Nicole stood up from the alley ground and picked pieces of glass out of her forearm. “Where the hell is Waverly?” she stated to everyone, figuring Wynonna would be the first to reply. 

She was. “She wasn’t with you?” Wynonna asked her frantically. 

Nicole shook her head. 

“What? Waverly?” Wynonna instantly freaked out and yelled. 

“You guys lost Waverly?” Danny asked as she and Elan reached the rest of the team. 

Elan groaned at her. “We are all a team. If she is lost, we all lost her.” 

“Calm down,” Dolls stated as he pulled the tracker out of his pocket. “She’s nearby. This way,” he stated as he ran down the alleyway to what seemed like an abandoned building .The rest of the team chased after him. They had never really given themselves a name. Within Black Badge they were negatively called The Incest Team, because of them being three couples—well two and whatever the hell Dolls and Wynonna were—that were all related. The revenants and demons had taken to calling them Wynonna Earp’s team. They were more comfortable with that. Much to her distaste, Wynonna had gained global recognition from the demon community from being the first Earp heir to break the curse.  
It hadn’t been an easy task and it took nearly seven years. Danny and Elan had only been on the team for the last year of it, but they had been a team since then and had excelled at chasing whatever Black Badge needed them to across North America and Europe. But, now they were just trying to find Waverly. These type of situations always kicked them into a more intense gear. 

“This is it,” Dolls said as they reached the doors of what looked like a restaurant that was under construction. He took a step back and pointed his gun at the door. “Agent Gomez,” he stated. 

Elan nodded at him. “Agent Lawrence and I will see if there is another entrance.” Elan hit Danny on the arm and they went down opposite sides of the building. 

Nicole reloaded her gun and stood parallel to Dolls on Wynonna’s other side. 

“Ready?” Wynonna asked as she grabbed the handles of the double doors. 

“Yes,” they said together. 

Wynonna threw open the doors and charged inside. Dolls and Nicole quickly followed. Wynonna quickly shot the first two guys she saw, both burst into flames and were pulled into the ground of what ended up being an empty nightclub. 

“Took you long enough,” Waverly yelled from the railing of the balcony she was being forced to stand on with a rope around her neck. 

Dolls quickly shot three more guys that were rushing at them. Wynonna shot them again to finish the job. 

“Cover me,” Nicole called to Dolls as she ran toward the stairs up to the balcony. 

“You ok, baby girl?” Wynonna called as she pointed Peacemaker at the guy that was pointing a gun at her. 

“Oh just about to be hung, again. So, you know everything is great,” Waverly called down at her. 

Danny appeared behind the guy Wynonna had her gun pointed at. She stabbed her repeatedly in the side and he collapsed. The guy beside him yelled something up at the guys on the platform. 

“No!” Dolls called as he ran closer to the balcony. 

Elan reached the yeller and elbowed him in the face and shoved him toward Wynonna, who quickly shot him. Nicole had scrambled up the last step and shot the guy standing beside Waverly. It was only after he went falling over the railing that she realized Waverly was too. 

“Wave!” she yelled as she ran toward the railing and aimlessly grabbed for the rope. An array of gunshots filled the nightclub. 

Dolls was pretty sure he saw Elan hit the rope so he lunged at where he expected Waverly to fall. He didn’t have time to gracefully catch her, instead she just slammed into him instead of the concrete floor below them. 

“Waverly!” Wynonna yelled as she ran over. 

Waverly struggled for breath for a moment as Dolls cautiously helped her into a sitting position. Nicole had to remind herself to breathe on the balcony. After she realized Waverly was alive, she was able to run back to the stairs. She frantically knelt beside Waverly and hugged her tightly. 

“I think I might need a vacation,” Waverly told her as she pulled away and kissed her. 

Dolls exhaled slowly as he let Wynonna help him up. “That might be for the best actually.” 

Elan reached his side and nodded. “She is just going to become more of a target the longer we keep her in the field.” 

Waverly peered up at the two senior agents confused as she pulled the rope off her neck. “I was kidding.” 

Wynonna shook her head at her. “They are right. All these shitheads are trying to get at me and you’re the best way to do that.” 

“Because I’m still the baby sister liability?” Waverly asked annoyed. 

Danny shrugged. “Or the brains. That is more of a reason to take you out than being her sister.” 

Nicole groaned at her. “Not helpful, Danny.” 

She threw her hands up at her cousin. “But true.” 

Elan huffed. “I have to agree with her, Nicole.” 

Waverly stood, with some help from Nicole. “I’m not looking to be sidelined.” 

“It is not a sidelining,” Wynonna stated, but peered at Dolls for confirmation. 

He shook his head. “No, we would still need you to do research. But, you might be safer away for a while.” 

Waverly groaned. “Like at a safe house.” 

“I don’t know if we have anywhere in the area,” Elan stated. 

Nicole smiled. Danny saw her and laughed. “Well, London isn’t too far,” Nicole stated. 

“And based on that text from earlier, they are about to be in need of some serious childcare help,” Danny added.


	5. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years, the first day of school has gone very differently for multiple members of the Haught family.

**Edmonton, Alberta, Canada - 2003**

When Patsy first came to live with Nicole’s family, it was the middle of the school year. She hadn’t attended a real school for three years, so she was placed three grades below where she should have been— in Nicole’s grade. At first Patsy didn’t mind, she got to have all her classes with Nicole. A few times she got picked on for being so much older than the other kids, but after a while Nicole shoved another kid into a desk. She had been sent to the principal’s office and they both ended up in trouble when they got home. 

But, it had let everyone at school know that the strange, older British girl was a Haught. And everyone knew not to mess with the Haughts. Maybe not Nicole so much, but Dylan was on the football team, Damien was a star wrestler and Gavin was the captain of the basketball team. 

Patsy’s problems at the school didn’t last long. Within a few months, it was clear she had been placed in the wrong grade. Kids started to groan every time she raised her hand in class, she always got the answer right. They never understood why the teachers would be so surprised. Patsy didn’t either after a while. By the end of the school year, it had already been decided she would skip the next grade. That summer, she elected to take summer school to see if she could prove she didn’t need to take the next grade either. She did. 

So when Lara Haught drove her children and Patsy to the school on the first day, it was Nicole’s first day of Grade 5, Dylan’s first day of Grade 6 and Patsy and Damien’s first day of Grade 8. 

Damien was a bit worried about being in the same grade as his cousin. Not because of any of the bullying problems she had had the school year before. Everyone knew she was a Haught now. She also towered over her classmates, like the rest of them, and had proven herself as a pretty good athlete; not Haught level but she was all right. He almost wished bullying was the problem. If he needed to beat up someone that would be easy. But, Patsy was smart, too smart. She might have been smarter than Gavin, who was about to graduate, and she was certainly smarter than Damien was. 

So while Patsy was sitting in the front row and seriously taking notes in their science class, Damien was sitting in the last row with the two other wrestlers in the class trying not to look like that he was paying more attention than normal. He really hoped his parents weren’t expecting him to get as good of grades as Patsy did. They had with Nicole last year when Patsy was in her grade, but that wasn’t fair. Nicole was smart too. 

\---

**Purgatory, Alberta, Canada -2015**

Waverly struggled to get her apartment window opened more than halfway. 

“Damnit, come on,” she called at the rickety window frame. She huffed and stepped back from it. “Fine, good enough.” 

She sat down at her desk behind her computer with a cup of coffee. She wasn’t sure why she was making such a big deal of having everything about this morning being perfect. It was her last first day of the semester. But, it wasn’t like it was real university. She hadn’t gone away. She wasn’t walking through some beautiful campus with friends she had made over the last few years. No, she hadn’t done any of that. 

It was just her last time signing into her online classes. It wasn’t even a real semester. It was summer semester. She only needed five more credit hours until she had her degree in Ancient Cultures and Languages. Then her degree would be sent to her through the mail. She wasn’t even sure if she was going to frame it and hang it over her desk, like people did. 

She hadn’t told anyone expect for Gus and Curtis that she was getting the degree. Not even Champ, who she was sort of dating, she wasn’t even sure. And even if she did, it would be above her desk in her apartment above the bar she worked in. She peered out the half opened window onto the nearly empty street of the town that would never see her as anything more than its most friendly cocktail waitress. She shook her head at the thought and started reading her first assignment, which was all in Latin. 

\---

**London, England - 2012**

Trixie drunkenly laughed as she nearly fell into Delia, who laughed back just as drunkenly. They were in the backyard of a house, which was rented by five other fourth year nursing students. It was all about to be their last semester of university. They were all celebrating and celebrating hard. Patsy laughed at them as she took a drink of the beer in her right hand and a drag of the cigarette in the left. She was sitting on the bench of a picnic table beside Barbara and Cynthia facing the backyard, which was only being lit by a bonfire and a spotlight from a second story bedroom window. 

Trixie and Delia rushed over to them and pulled both of them into the group of people in the backyard. About half were just standing around and half were dancing to the band that was playing on the porch of the neighboring house. 

Delia grabbed the collar of Patsy’s shirt and pulled her close to her. “What were you doing over there, sweetheart?” 

Patsy smirked down at her. “Does it matter? I’m here beside you now.” 

Delia smirked up at her and then reached up to kiss her passionately. Patsy gave in fully until she remembered they were in the middle of a party. “Ofphm, darling.” 

Delia groaned as she sunk away from her girlfriend. “This is way we need our own place.” 

Patsy finished off her beer. She tossed the can at the nearby rubbish can. It missed, but so had multiple others. “We have our own room.” 

“Oui, Malcolm,” Delia called as spotted him. He was mostly Trixie’s friend but was friendly with all of them and he was walking by with about eight cans of beer in his arm.

He quickly stopped and peered at them. 

“All those for you or could we get a pair?” Delia asked. 

He shook his head. “Do I look like some kind of beer chugging frat boy to you? Clearly, I got some for everyone. So take some, lesbians,” he told them with a smirk. 

They each did. “Thank you,” Patsy told him shaking her head. 

“Oh you have a problem, Miss Canada?” Malcolm shot at her. 

She grinned at him and laughed. “Not with you, darling. More with Delia trying to distract me from the subject of our living situation.” 

Delia huffed at her as she cracked open her beer and took a drink. 

“Having our own room is enough, right?” Patsy asked him. 

He contemplated for a moment. “But isn’t that room in a house you share with three others?” 

Delia vigorously nodded. “One of which is Trixie.” 

Malcolm laughed at them. “Oh no, I love that girl but she is nosey as hell. You should get you and your girl some better digs, Canada.” 

Patsy scoffed at him. “Why me?” 

He shrugged. “Aren’t you a secret billionaire?” he asked he walked away. 

Patsy went redder than the alcohol was already turning her. 

“Oh god,” Delia blurted. In normal situation she would be concerned but her drunkenness was causing her to laugh. “Pats…I…” 

Patsy smirked down at her and then kissed her again. “Oh gosh, Deels. I know.” 

\---

**Styria, Austria - 2011**

Danny meekly walked into her first day of Introduction to Sociology and sat in the third row. This was the only one of her first semester classes she was nervous about. All her others were geared toward the major she was planning on declaring; English Literature. 

She knew basically nothing about Sociology. They hadn’t taught it at her high school. Apparently, they did at the neighboring high school that her cousins, Patsy and Nicole, had gone to but they didn’t at her high school. And they still didn’t from what her younger cousin, Trenton, had said. It didn’t really seem that hard. Well, maybe it started sounding harder during the second half of the class. Danny had stopped paying attention by that point. She had noticed that super attractive TA and couldn’t focus on anything else. 

She looked slightly familiar. Danny thought she might have been at the Summer Society recruitment event, because that was about all she had done on campus so far. She was able to clear her mind enough to check her syllabus for the TA’s name. She found it but is only said Miss Gomez.

_Gomez, Gomez? Think, think. Something with an E. Elan! Elan Gomez! Oh shit, the VP._

Danny swallowed nervously as she peered at her. She noticed Elan, Miss Gomez, the Summer Society VP was staring back at her. Elan smiled at her as she flipped her hair to one side. 

_Well, shit. She’s killed me. I’m dead. What the fuck?_

\---

**Purgatory, Canada - 2015**

Nicole nearly chocked on her sip of beer as she laughed down at her text message from her cousin. 

_Patsy: No, it is not! You have got to be joking._

_Nicole: I’m serious. The town is called Purgatory._

_Patsy: Well, I am not sure how I feel about you policing almost Hell. But, how did the interview go?_

_Nicole: Lol, I think it went pretty well. So, I might be a few months away from being the guardian of Hell._

_Patsy: The name is like a quirk or something, isn’t it? It is not named that because it is super dangerous?_

Nicole laughed a bit louder than she meant to. It caused one of the bartenders to look up and walk over to her. 

“Would you like another?” he asked pointing at her empty beer glass. 

She nodded. “Yeah, thanks,” she told him, trying not to sound too disappointed that he and not the cute chick bartender with the mid-drift shirt saw her empty glass. She watched the cute bartender lean against the back wall away from all the customers. She turned her attention down toward her phone. Nicole decided to do the same. 

_Nicole: There might be less going on here than where we went to high school. And it is probably much safer than the East End._

_Patsy: Oh fuck you. But, I do have a friend in the police department here if you are interested :)_

_Nicole: Yes, Patsy. I know. And I sent my resume but it is unlikely they are going to hire someone from halfway around the world._

_Patsy: I know. But I miss you._

_Nicole: I miss you too._

Waverly took a drink of her coffee as she leaned against the wall behind the bar at Shorty’s. She accidently made eye contact with the tall, redhead that was sitting at the bar. The redhead quickly snapped her eyes down to her phone again. Waverly had never seen her before. She had heard a few people saying the police department was holding interviews again, so maybe she was one of them. 

She had four texts from Champ, which were a mix of shirtless pictures and emojis. She ignored them and hit her message stream with Wynonna. 

_Wynonna: Talk to you soon, baby girl._

Waverly sighed down at the message. It was from eight months ago. She had been wanting to send something back for eight months but she couldn’t think of what to say expect that she missed her. But, she didn’t want to make her feel guilty. Part of her hated Wynonna for leaving and leaving her behind in Purgatory. But the other part of her understood perfectly. Purgatory sucked most of the time and if she was Wynonna she would have left too.


	6. Shirley Temple cocktail hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins have a more juvenile experience at Aunt Myra and Uncle Davis' wedding.

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada – 2006**

“You didn’t get that from me,” Sema whispered at Patsy as she handed her the scotch and soda she requested. 

“Of course not,” 16-year-old Patsy told her as she spun around and smiled at her as she headed toward the younger cousins’ area. 

Sema shook her head at her younger cousin amused. She was hoping Patsy was almost done with the weird semi-gothic phase she had been in for the last four years. Despite the black makeup and the skulls and pentagrams on everything, Patsy was the nicest, sweetest member of the family. She was beginning to wear a lot of bright colors and rainbow print recently but that was for an entirely different reason, which Sema was fully prepared to support. She just wasn’t in the country that often. 

Patsy reached the cocktail table on the other side of the garden beside where Myra and Davis were having their wedding reception. 

Damien shot her a confused expression and peered down at her drink before looking up at her with jealous eyes. “How the hell did you get that?” he asked. 

She shrugged as she took a sip. “Guess I’m more popular than you.” 

Damien glared at her. “No, you’re not.” 

“With the family I am,” Patsy told him with a grin. 

“She is right about that,” Nicole said nodding over her Shirley Temple. 

Danny nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I like Patsy better than you,” the 11-year-old told them over her Shirley Temple. 

“I meant at school,” he shot back. 

Patsy smiled and shrugged. “But that isn’t getting you real drinks at this family wedding, now is it?” 

Damien groaned at her. “You know the next time someone is being an asshole to you, I’m going to let them kick your ass.” 

Patsy glared back at him. “You don’t pass up fights.” 

Nicole peered at her confused. “Aren’t you dating the hockey goalie? She can probably beat people up.” 

Danny and Trenton both peered at her in shock and confusion for a moment. 

Patsy huffed and shook her head. “Maggie and I aren’t dating.”

“Tell that to the rest of the school,” Damien shot back as he quickly took her drink and poured a bit into his empty soda glass. 

“Hey!” she called as she seized her glass back. 

She was about to respond to his comment about the rest of the school but the doors the stone shelter the reception was being held in were opened and everyone was urged to move inside. Patsy waited a moment for Nicole, Danny and Trenton to start moving inside. She took a long sip of her drink and smirked at Damien over it. He huffed at her. She lowered it and smiled at him. 

“Let Sema have about two more gin and tonics,” Patsy told him as she walked past him. 

“Sema?” Damien questioned. He jogged to reach her side and follow her inside. “How do you even think of these kind of things?” 

She shrugged confidently. “Everyone likes me.” 

He shook his head. “Fuck you, Patsy.” 

She dramatically huffed at him. “Damien, the children,” she told him as they found their seats at the kids table. She was seated between Nicole and Danny. 

“We aren’t children,” Danny grumbled back. 

“If we are so you are guys,” Nicole stated. “You have to sit here with us.” 

“Kids table for life,” Patsy joked. 

“That is because there is no escaping this table,” Sema said as she took her seat.

“Except for marriage?” Damien added. 

She nodded. “Except for that.” 

Great Aunt Priscilla peered across the reception hall at the kids table and smiled to herself. She was glad Myra had opted for a kids table instead of having immediate family tables. Whichever one of her nephew’s got marriage last had opted for family tables. She hoped that had been his dopey wife’s idea because the tables only sat eight each and it lead to Patience being bumped to the leftover family members table. Priscilla had grown to calling it that over the years. It was always were she was placed, along with random distant cousins or stray family members who would attend. 

Mostly it was a group of adults. But at that last wedding about two years ago there had also been an awkward 14-year-old, wearing a black dress with black stockings, black shoes and black makeup, who drank Shirley Temples and barely spoke. Priscilla knew her mean spirited nephew Duane and his wife had a problem with Patience’s form of expression. She didn’t fit with their gaggle of country children. But, she found it utterly ridiculous that they ever thought she would. The girl was from urban London and had been through more than those country bumpkins could ever imagine. Skulls and blood drops and demonic looking symbols made perfect sense to Priscilla.  
But Patience seemed to have grown out of that, well not the makeup but the clothes. She was wearing a bright multi-colored dress. Great Aunt Priscilla noticed Patsy laughing with the rest of the children as she took a sip of her…

_Scotch and soda? That kid is too smart for that family._

Myra sat at the center of the wedding party’s table and took a deep breath as she relished in the moment of rest after she and Davis had been eliminated the longest married couples dance. They had changed it to longest been together dance, since multiple of her friends could only get married for the last year. She and Davis were still eliminated rather quickly, they had only been together for three years. 

Myra aimlessly peered around the reception hall and laid eyes on the children’s table. She watch Patsy clench and then relax and smile after Davis’ radio DJ friend eliminated couples who had been together for less than six years. Myra realized Patsy’s eyes were on Michelle and Jodi. Patsy had met them the last time she visited her in Vancouver. Myra smiled to herself thinking how happy Patsy would be when she found out they had been together for 20 years. 

Myra saw Nicole perk up beside Patsy when less than 10 years together was announced. She was making the same astonished face that Patsy was when Michelle and Jodi stayed on the floor. Myra swallowed nervously thinking how her older brother, Duane, was not going to take this well when he eventually found out. 

Davis leaned over to Myra. “Are you seeing what is going on over there?” he said amused, motioning toward the kids table. 

Myra nodded to her husband. “Patsy and Nicole? Yes.” 

Davis smirked at her. “I think Danny too.” 

Myra peered at him quizzically and then turned to the table again to see Danny making an equally quizzical face at the couple her older cousins were so impressed by. “I don’t know about that.” 

Davis laughed lightly and adjusted his glasses. “My brother used to make that face a lot.” 

Myra laughed slightly because as if perfectly on queue Davis’ brother and his fiancé left the dance floor because less than 12 years was announced. 

Patsy didn't want to cry, this was a stupid reason to cry. She had met Michelle and Jodi and knew them a little bit but she didn’t know they had been together so long, that people like them, people like her, could be together for that long. Watching the two of them on the dance floor made Patsy realize just how limited her experience in real life was. She read a few books, watched a handful of movies and seen a few television shows. But, outside of the three girls at her high school she didn’t know of anyone else.  
Fifteen years was announced and they were still on the floor. 

“Whoa,” Patsy heard Nicole say under her breathe beside her. 

Patsy peered over at her but she was still peering at the dance floor. Patsy simply smiled to herself and watched the dance floor.


	7. Super Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly arrives in London as Patsy and Delia's kids try to understand what she does for a living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone was paying this close of attention but the future story line of Patsy and Delia becoming mothers of five and the attacks in Sweden should have actually taken place in 2027, not 2025, which I originally had it as. So, this chapter takes place a matter of days after chapter four.

**Malmö, Sweden – 2027**

Nicole peppered Waverly with kisses from her navel to her neck and finally to her mouth. Waverly pushed herself up until they were sitting on their bed in the hotel room by the train station in Malmö. She then pushed Nicole down onto the mattress. She grinned up at her and then let her wife melt down into her. Waverly abruptly stopped and peered down at Nicole seriously. Nicole pushed her hair away from her face. 

“What, baby?” she asked her softly. 

Waverly huffed down at her as she dropped onto the mattress beside her. “This whole sidelining thing,” she told her as she turned to face her. 

Nicole turned to face her too. “It isn’t a sidelining. You’re basically what you were being back in Purgatory.” 

“A consultant?” Waverly asked her sounding annoyed and offended. 

Nicole propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Waverly. “No, Wave,” she told her seriously. “The researcher, the brains, the data wizard, whichever. Our team would be shit without you. And don’t try to deny that because you know it’s true.”

Waverly smiled at her. “Fine.” 

They laid in silence for a moment. 

“Are you worried about Delia and Patsy?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole took a loud, deep breath. “A bit,” she told her honestly. “But, I mean no one is going to think to look for Wynonna Earp’s sister in the home of two random British nurses you have no relation to, right?”

Waverly nodded. “Yeah, totally.” 

She leaned over to kiss Nicole so they could both ignore how worried they were. 

\---

**London, England – 2027**

Patsy answered the knock on the door and grinned widely at who she saw standing on her front steps. 

“Aunt Waverly!” Trung yelled as she bounded off the couch leaving The Lion King behind, blurring out of the television. 

Braxton was too distracted by the movie for a moment. It was old but his parents loved it and he liked it a lot too but he completely ignored it when he saw who was beside Aunt Waverly at the door. 

He jumped off the couch and ran at the door. “Aunt Nicole!” He slammed into her and hugged her, shortly after Waverly scooped up Trung and hugged her. 

Pasty laughed. “You deserve some excitement too. So it is nice to see you, Wynonna,” Patsy told her as she gave her a quick hug and then motioned for all three of them to come inside. 

Wynonna shrugged. “Maybe I could be one of your, what like 100 new kid’s favorite family members.” 

Patsy groaned at her. “Oh, don’t get me started.” 

“You are good with this, right?” Wynonna asked her seriously. “Us dumping my sister on you for a while?” 

“Hey!” Waverly called at her sister. 

Patsy laughed. “We are fine with Waverly staying here for as long as she needs to.” 

Wynonna nodded at Patsy with a smile. “Thanks.” 

Patsy peered down at the tug on her trousers. “Mom?” Trung asked up at her overly excited. _“Tôi có thể thấy Modryb Waverly ei hystafell?”_

Patsy firmly pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. “Yes darling, you may show Aunt Waverly her room.” 

Trung seized Waverly’s hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

“Just maybe pick a single language next time,” Patsy called after her but she had already reached the top of the stairs. 

Nicole laughed nostalgically. “She still struggling with that?” 

Patsy threw up a hand in reply. “Yes, but it is probably not a bad thing. She is a trilingual 8-year-old.” 

Nicole grinned at her. “A Vietnamese-born, British-raised 8-year-old trilingual daughter of lesbians? If you guys are trying to get her into a yuppie private school, I think you are set.” 

Patsy huffed at her. “We did fine in public schools and so will she and Braxton.” 

Nicole smiled as she sat on the couch beside Patsy. “And these three others?” 

Patsy sighed. “Hopefully. We aren’t sure yet. We can manage private school if it is needed.” 

Nicole laughed and shook her head. “Why hasn’t this adoption agency placed all of its children with you guys yet?” 

Wynonna sat on the other couch beside Braxton and peered at the television.

“Whoa,” she exclaimed quietly as she realized what it was. 

Braxton peered over at her. He knew she was Aunt Waverly’s sister but he didn’t really know her. “She isn’t really a bad guy. She’s Simba’s best friend but she doesn’t know its him yet,” Braxton decided to let her know what was happening. 

Wynonna smiled at him for a moment and then looked back at the television. “Oh I know, kid. This used to be my favorite movie.” 

Braxton nodded. “I like it too,” he said seriously before focusing on it again. 

Nicole peered over at them amused before looking over at Patsy, who was having a similar reaction. Patsy got up and motioned for Nicole to follow her into the kitchen. Braxton and Wynonna stayed behind with _The Lion King._

Patsy got two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Nicole. They both leaned back onto different parts of the counter. 

“So are you able to tell me why Waverly needs to stay here for a while?” Patsy asked, sounding concerned. 

Nicole exhaled into her beer and took a drink. She shifted uncomfortably. She hated not being able to tell Patsy what she was really doing. And not just her. Waverly, Danny and Elan too. Patsy seemed to have pieced together a vague idea of what Nicole really did. Nicole drunkenly offered to tell her the entire thing one night but Patsy opted not to know. As she had said that night, she had kids now and what she knew of the world was already dangerous enough. 

“It was determined her being in the field is too dangerous. Wynonna has made a lot of enemies and it’s put a target on Waverly,” Nicole explained. 

Pasty tried to suppress a smile. Nicole glared at her. “Sorry, the thought of her having all these dangerous enemies and she’s watching _The Lion King_ in my living room.” 

Nicole laughed a bit too. 

She and Wynonna spent the night before they had to get back to the rest of the team in Malmö. Dolls had sent both of them because he didn’t want anyone to be travelling along. Patsy and Delia had converted the study into a bedroom for Waverly, since the regular guest room was being transitioned into another kids’ room. Shortly after midnight two days later, Braxton shuttered on his way to the bathroom when he saw Trung standing beside the door to the study. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered as he stood beside her. 

“I think Aunt Waverly is a super spy,” she told him dramatically. 

He glared at her through the darkness and shook his head. “Aunt Waverly is a police officer.” 

She pulled his closer to the crack in the door and pointed at the wall mirror on the wall of the study. “But, look.” 

Braxton gaped shocked at the three computer screens that were on the desk. Two looked like computers secret agents would have in a movie. The middle screen had five video feeds on it. It looked like a video game. Aunt Waverly was sitting in front of it and with a headset on and saying something in a language he didn’t understand. 

“Whoa,” he whispered to his sister. 

Trung nodded at him amazed. 

“Is Aunt Nicole a super spy too?” he questioned. 

Trung shrugged. 

He gasped as her realized something. “Don’t they work with Aunt Danny and her girlfriend?” 

His sister was looking even more astonished. “Does Mom and Mam know they are spies?” 

Braxton shrugged. 

The next morning Delia realized both her children were acting weird at breakfast. She was standing beside the coffee maker waiting for it to finish brewing and saw that they kept looking at each other, then would look over at Waverly for a moment and then look back at each other. Delia loudly cleared her throat. They both jumped and quickly started eating their waffles. 

She shook her head amused as she turned to the coffee maker and refilled her and Waverly’s mugs. She went back to the table with them. 

“What has gotten into you two?” Delia asked them. 

“Nothing,” Braxton said in his lying voice. 

Trung kept her eyes on her waffles. 

“You guys know keeping secrets isn’t very nice,” Delia told them. 

Waverly nodded seriously. “And I have watching both of you very closely.” 

Braxton peered at her stunned. 

“You’re spying on us?” Trung questioned. 

Waverly raised an eyebrow at her. “Why have you done something the CIA should be worried about?” 

Braxton gasped “CIA? Trung, that’s the American spies.” 

She peered over at Waverly. 

“But you can’t tell anyone,” Delia told them seriously. 

They both nodded. 

“You have to promise,” Waverly added. 

“We promise,” they said in unison. 

Delia nodded. “Good. Now, get your things. Your mom said she’d be waiting for you at the bus stop.” 

They both hurried toward the door. 

Waverly was pleased that it had turned out as well as she and Delia hoped it would when they planned it before the kids came down. Delia found the whole situation hilarious after Waverly told her everything she very clearly heard the kids say outside her room the night before. 

About 10 minutes later, Patsy returned from the bus stop. She had worked the overnight shift at the hospital, but got off in just enough time to see off her children. Delia and Waverly were sitting in the living room, drinking coffee when Patsy arrived home. 

“What is going on with children?” Patsy questioned. “They were acting rather strange at the bus stop.” 

Delia started to laugh. 

“Oh, I work for the CIA and I’m keeping a close eye on them,” Waverly told her. 

Patsy grinned and shook her head. “Gosh, I left the two of you alone for barely eight hours.”


	8. Please Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia gets seriously injured in a cycling accident and Patsy struggles to deal with it with some help from her cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite how painful and terrible it is, 4.8 is my favorite episode of Call the Midwife so I wanted to do a modern, Nicole and Danny involved version of it. I also wanted to show Delia’s importance to the Haught family, so this chapter is much longer than most.

**London, England – 2014**

Patsy wandered into her and Delia’s bedroom of the flat they shared with Trixie, Barbara and Cynthia. Their neighbors to the left, right and below them all worked at the hospital with them. It was fun, at first, to be living so closely with everyone they worked with. But after a while it had grown old. There was no escaping their work colleagues. They wanted there to be some aspects of their lives that were only their own, or more Delia did. Pasty never minded as much. 

Delia had been wanting them to get their own place for years now. And two days ago, they finally did. They had signed the lease for a one-bedroom flat not far from their current one and the hospital. They had been at it earlier to map out where their furniture would go and what they would need to buy. Delia had needed to go to the hospital, so Patsy gave her her bike and walked home. 

She sat on their bed and peered around, trying to think of what she could start packing away now. She felt her phone buzz inside her pocket and reached for it. 

“Winifred?” she said confused at it. And she was calling her, so this had to be more than just asking her to pick up a shift. She decided she better answer. “Hello.” 

“Patsy. Thank the lord,” she replied. “I was so worried.” 

“About what?” Patsy asked. She found it a bit odd. She and Winifred had been rather close when they both started at the hospital two years ago but they had drifted apart since then to only being co-workers. Patsy hated to think that their split started right around when Winifred realized she and Delia were together, but she was pretty sure that was the reason. 

“I passed by an accident that looked like it involved your bike but I must have been mistaken,” Winifred told her. 

Patsy struggled to find her voice as her breathing and heart seemed to simultaneously stop for a moment. “My bike? Where?” she managed to say. 

“A few blocks from the hospital,” Winifred told her. “What it is, Patsy?” 

“I…I lent my bike to Delia.” 

“Oh,” Winifred replied seriously. 

Patsy stood and instantly headed for the door and pulled on her coat as she reached the hallway. “Are you at the hospital?” 

“No, I’m—,” Winifred paused when Patsy passed her in the hallway as she was heading toward the stairs. They both hung up their phones and put them away. “Patsy?” Winifred called after her as she rushed toward the stairs. 

Patsy didn’t acknowledge her and kept going. Winifred waited for a moment, trying to decide if she was overstepping her boundaries or not but ended up shaking her head to herself and followed Patsy back to the hospital. 

Once Patsy reached the emergency floor, she quickly went for the desk. The nurse at the station instantly stood when she saw her. She peered at her nervously. 

“Well?” Patsy demanded.

“She’s in room 161,” the nurse told her. “But Nurse Mount, it’s intensive care and you aren’t family,” the nurse stated, but Patsy had already walked away. 

Patsy reached the 140 through 180 hall and was stopped by another nurse she vaguely knew. “Ma’am, unless you are family of one of the patients you are not allowed to visit right now,” the nurse told her. 

Patsy huffed at her. “I know that,” she told the nurse angrily to stop herself from bursting into tears. “I cannot enter her room without her family’s approval but can I please go down there to ask them.” 

The nurse peered at her quizzically. 

“Nurse Mount,” Patsy told her. “I work in maternity. I’m here to see Delia Busby, from emergency.” 

The nurse looked a bit embarrassed. “Of course,” she said as she stepped aside. “Go ahead.” 

“Thank you,” Patsy told her as she nearly ran down the hallway. She reached room 161 and peered in through the window on the door. Delia was lying motionless on the bed. She looked small and broken and injured. 

Patsy would have burst into tears right there if a woman hadn’t walked out of the room and nearly straight into her. 

“Oh I’m sorry, dear,” the Welshwoman said. 

Patsy took a deep breath and nearly smiled as she recognized the woman from the few pictures she had seen over the years. “Are you Delia’s mother?” she asked her. 

“Yes,” she replied unsurely at the tall, slightly disheveled redhead. 

“I’m Patsy,” she told her. 

“Oh yes, she has told me about you,” Mrs. Busby replied. 

Patsy sighed in relief. 

“You are such a good friend to come and see how she is doing. But, only family members are allowed to see her right now.” 

Patsy stammered for a moment. “I…um…I was hoping you would allow an exception to that rule and allow me to see her. Please.” 

Mrs. Busby peered up at her uncertainly. “I’m not sure about that, dear. There are some problems with her memory. She may not remember much about you.”

“What?” Pasty blurted nearly in tears. 

“The knock to her head has caused some damage,” Delia’s mother emotionally replied. 

Patsy covered her mouth to stop herself from letting out a sob and then shook her head and composed herself. “If that is the case, seeing important people in her life may help jog her memory.” 

“Yes, her father and I will be spending a lot of time with her.” 

Patsy stopped herself from groaning. “I’m sure that is true. But, seeing me would also help her.” 

“The doctors told that would only work with the most important people in her life.” 

“Yes, I know,” Patsy replied, despite the sinking feeling in her chest that she was about to start an argument with this woman. “I am one of those people.” 

Mrs. Busby peered at her confused. Patsy considered her options, took a deep breath and hoped Delia would forgive her later. 

“Mrs. Busby, I know you think you know who I am, but Delia hasn’t been telling you the truth. Not for a handful of years actually. I’m not her best friend. I’m her girlfriend, so would you please allow me to see her,” Patsy told the Welshwoman. 

“Girlfriend?” Mrs. Busby replied in shock. “What are you implying of my daughter?” 

Patsy glared down at her. She knew Delia’s mother didn’t know about them but she always assumed she knew that Delia was gay. It was so absurdly obvious. 

Patsy was too worried to fight with her. “Can I just please see her? Only for a few minutes.”

Mrs. Busby huffed at her and then weakly nodded. “Wait until her father is finished.” 

“Of course,” Patsy replied as she stood tensely by Mrs. Busby for a moment. She started to feel incredibly awkward about how much she was towering over her and sat in one of the chairs in the hallway. 

Patsy had thought she was holding it together rather well considering the circumstances. But, when she was finally able to go into Delia’s room, she realized she didn’t have it together at all. She couldn’t, not without Delia and as much as it pained her the injured, scared looking girl on the hospital bed wasn’t Delia, not her Delia. She wasn’t the woman she had signed a lease with two days ago or the woman she was just waiting for the right moment to propose to, she wasn’t the woman who would shameless kiss her at university parties. She wasn’t even the girl who had forgotten a pen during her first university class. 

She peered at her blankly and pulled her hand away after Patsy held it a bit too tightly. Delia peered down at her hand and then looked up at Patsy. 

Patsy barely comprehended the brief conversation they had. All it did was break her heart and she just felt numb. She sat on a chair outside Delia’s room again and buried her face in her hands. She felt herself start to panic. She clenched her chest and breathed deeply. This hadn’t happened in so long, she wasn’t even sure if she needed to deal with it like she used to. She instantly stood and went in search of what had helped her for the last five years. 

She hesitated outside the door for a moment but then gently pushed it open and stood against the back wall of the hospital room. Delia’s parents were sitting on both sides of her bed and speaking to her but she wasn’t paying attention. She was peering between them to Patsy on the back wall. For a moment she made a quizzical face and cocked an eyebrow like regular Delia. 

Patsy was suddenly able to breathe more normally and leaned back against the wall for a moment and then peered at Delia. She expected her to look more like her girlfriend, but she just looked like the scared little girl again. 

\---

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada – 2009**

Nicole wasn’t sure how they had lucked out so much for there to be a dance club right beside their hotel. Most of the family had opted for the week long summer vacation in Vancouver to visit Aunt Myra and Uncle Davis. Patsy had even come back from London and she had brought her girlfriend, Delia. Nicole was liking her so far. She seemed nice and fun and prefect for Patsy. She also seemed to be the main instigator for getting everyone to dance, while Patsy was busy supplying the booze. 

Delia danced through the crowd of Haughts for a moment and then reached Patsy again. She groaned at her. 

“Oh what do you think this needs some breakdancing or something?” Patsy asked her pointedly. 

“Wait, what?” 15-year-old Danny called at them confused. 

Nicole shook her head over the beer Patsy had managed to get her. “You can’t breakdance.” 

“Oui, why do you say that?” Delia questioned. 

Danny shrugged. “You look more like an Irish clog dancer.” 

Patsy shook her head. “She’s Welsh and actually you look more like one.” 

Nicole smiled. “Anyway, you can’t be a skateboarder and a break dancer. Pasty just isn’t that cool.” 

“Hey!” Patsy called at her, trying to sound offended but she ended up smiling. “Fine, I’m not.” 

Delia shrugged as she moved closer to her and kissed her. “But, I like her anyway.” 

Delia let her lips linger on Patsy’s until the beat of the next song dropped and she went back to dancing. 

A few hours later when Danny walked into the elevator with her cousins and Delia, she thought Delia might be the coolest person ever. And she did have to agree with what Nicole had said, she was way too cool for Patsy. 

The elevator took them up a few floors and then made an unsettling noise and stopped as the lights went out. There wasn’t even an emergency light in the elevator so it was pitch black. 

“Ah, fuck,” Nicole stated annoyed as Danny reached for the buttons she pressed multiple of them to no avail. 

They both heard a few strained gasps and then a bunch of whimpering from the other corner of the elevator. They could barely make out Patsy clenching her chest and sliding down the wall until she hit the ground. 

“Eh, Pats. It’s okay. It’s okay, sweetheart,” Delia told her as she knelt in front of her and placed her hands on her shoulders. “I’ve got you. Everything alright. I’m right here.” 

Patsy panted for a moment and then shakily hugged Delia back and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Shh. Shh, it’s okay,” Delia told her as she ran her hand up her back and gently guided her head into her shoulder. 

Delia peered over to the other side of the elevator and saw Patsy’s two cousins peering at her like scared, confused children. It was the first time Delia had remembered how much younger they were.

“It’s all right,” she said in the same tone to comfort Patsy but was looking at the two of them. 

\---

“We’re putting scotch in ours if you’d like to join us,” Delia told Patsy’s cousin with a smile as she saw her at the vending machine in the hotel hallway. 

Nicole peered at Delia, who was leaning against the wall wearing athletic shorts and a tank top with about five dollars in her hand. Nicole quickly turned back to the vending machine once she realized she was staring at her. She wasn’t sure why Delia seemed so different now. She was cool and fun and maybe Nicole found her attractive but there was something else now. She had taken care of Patsy in a way their family never thought to and in a way Nicole was never able to. 

“Pats was on top of the scotch but forgot to get anything to mix it with,” Delia told her to fill the awkward silence. “And I’m not sure we have reached straight scotch drinking sophistication just yet.” 

Nicole awkwardly laughed. 

Delia raised an eyebrow at her. “Your coke’s out,” she told her as she pointed at the machine. 

“Oh right, yeah,” she quickly grabbed it and stepped back. 

Delia raised her eyebrows at her as she started inserting her money. “Did something happen? What’s going on?” 

Nicole froze for a moment. She knew what she wanted to say but suddenly it was all sounding too deep and dramatic. _Fuck it._ “In the elevator,” she blurted to force herself to continue. 

Delia peered up from repeatedly hitting the Diet Coke button. “Yeah you know, Patsy and small, dark spaces don’t mix that well,” she replied. Nicole just peered at her astonished. Delia noticed and shot her a questioning look. 

“No,” Nicole stammered. “I mean yeah, I do. I know that, but I didn’t think anyone else did. Our…our family, we never talk about what happened to Patsy.” 

Delia sighed loudly and nodded as she started collecting the Diet Coke’s in her arms. “I figured. It’s hard for her to talk about it.” 

“But she has? With you?” Nicole asked with a mixture of jealously and relief. 

Delia nodded. “Not at first. It took her a while but yeah she’s told me a lot about what happened. I think it was easier for her to talk about it with me. Really, I haven’t known her that long. And I didn’t know her before, so I had no expectations about how she would be or should be or anything like that.” 

Nicole was quiet as she peered at Delia in amazement again. 

“Ah Nicole, did I just break you?” Delia asked caringly. 

Nicole shook her head and laughed nervously to herself. “Could you…could you just…just please don’t leave her,” Nicole tensed after she said it, realizing how strange it sounded. 

Delia smiled at her. “I’m not planning too. I’m staying for as long as she’ll have me.”

“Cool,” Nicole replied anxiously. 

“Yeah cool,” Delia said shaking her head as she walked past her and headed down the hallway to her hotel room. “You coming for the scotch?” 

\---

**Calgary, British Columbia, Canada – 2014**

Trenton yelled at the top of his lungs as the second opener played the last note of their last song. 

“Fuck dude, the awesome-ness of this concert is going to decrease if you deafen us all,” Danny called at him. 

Some of their nearby floor friends laughed. There had been a minor mosh pit earlier and they had all ended up rather close and on top of each other. 

“At least wait until they go on,” joked the blue-haired kid wearing an Imagine Dragons t-shirt, who had stopped Nicole from falling to the ground about 20 minutes earlier. 

“Eh, this opener was great,” Trenton told the kid as he turned back to the stage. 

Nicole laughed as she took a drink of her beer. “God damnit,” she grumbled under her breathe as her phone buzzed in her pocket for the third time. She had ignored it the other two times because she was listening to the opener. She peered down at it confused. It was a call from Patsy and she already had two missed calls from her. She answered. “Hello,” she said as everyone around her started to cheer because Imagine Dragons' equipment was being pushed onto the stage. She couldn’t hear if Patsy had said anything. “Fuck, give me a second,” she said into the phone. 

Nicole turned and started pushing her way through the crowd. She thought she heard a whimper or a cry through the phone but it was really too loud to tell. She eventually reached the end of the people of the floor and ran up the steps and into the outer part of the stadium. 

“Sorry about that. I had to make it away from all the screaming concert-goers. What’s going on?” Nicole asked. 

“Oh gosh,” Patsy exclaimed. “The concert in Calgary. I totally forgot. I…I should just let you enjoy it.” 

Nicole exhaled loudly as she slid down the wall and sat down with her back against it. She could hear the sadness in her older cousin’s voice. “Stop looking out for me for a second, Patsy. What the hell happened?” 

Patsy covered her eyes and cried into her hand for a moment in the hallway outside Delia’s hospital room. “It’s Delia. There was an accident,” she was barely able to say. 

Nicole bit her bottom lip and tried to ignore her own raising fears. “Is she okay?” 

Patsy nodded sadly to herself in the hallway. “Um physically, yes she’s fine.” 

Nicole heart sank as she felt the weight of what Patsy’s wasn’t telling her. “But?” she asked softly.

“There was some brain damage and…and…” Patsy let out a sob on her chair in the hallway and Nicole nearly did in response on the stadium floor halfway around the world. “She doesn't remember me.” 

Nicole felt like she was being crushed. “Like at all?” 

Patsy shook her head. “No, she doesn’t remember anything. Not her parents or me or anything about her life here.” 

Nicole exhaled in sadness and chocked on her breath for a moment. 

“We signed a lease on a flat two days ago. We were going furniture shopping on Saturday,” Patsy tearfully rambled. 

Nicole took a few deep breathes and tried to think of what Delia would say. Nicole knew she could never say exactly what Patsy needed to hear so she always relied on what Delia would say, which seemed incredible odd in this situation. 

“There’s a chance she could remember you, right?” Nicole asked. 

“Possibly,” Patsy said with a shrugged. 

“Well if not you'll win her back,” Nicole told her. 

Patsy let out a brief sob. “Her parents are taking her back to Wales. I tried to tell them Delia would never want that but they wouldn’t listen to me.” 

“Well, you’ll win her back and get her back to London,” Nicole reassured her. 

“How am I supposed to do that when she is in Wales?” Patsy asked desperately. 

Nicole smiled to herself a bit. “I know you were like 9 when it was invented but the Internet exists, Patsy.” 

Patsy actually laughed a bit through the phone at Nicole, who had met eyes with Danny. She was walked out of their section of the stadium and was peering at her quizzically. 

“You really think I could?” Patsy asked desperately. 

Nicole took a deep breath, remembering back to the times Delia would berate her for getting too serious too quickly. “Delia loves you, Patsy. She loves you more than anything. And it doesn’t matter what memories she’s lost, she’s still Delia. So she still loves you, because there is no way she could ever stop.” 

Patsy swallowed her emotions for a moment and peered up from the hospital floor she had her eyes on for so long. She finally saw Sister Monica Joan, the nun who volunteered on the maternity ward, standing in front of her. “Thank you, Nic,” Patsy said over the phone to her cousin. “You go enjoy the concert. I’ll text you if anything changes.” 

“Okay,” Nicole told her still feeling uncertain. 

Patsy hung up and slowly lowered her phone from her ear. 

“My dear child,” Sister Monica Joan said as she sat beside her. Patsy started to cry and covered her face with her hands. “’Someone, I tell you, in another time will remember us’,” the sister said as she hugged Patsy, who pulled her hands away from her face and cried into the sister’s shoulder instead. 

“Did you leave Trenton?” Nicole asked Danny outside the stadium. 

Danny shrugged as she sat beside her. “Our mosh pit friends are looking after him.” 

Nicole nodded as she peered aimlessly at the closed concession stand in front of them. There was a thunderous cheer from inside the stadium, which could only mean the main part of the concert had started. 

“Should we get him?” Danny asked. 

Nicole shook her head. “Nah, let him enjoy the concert.” 

“What happened to Delia?” Danny asked, in a voice that made Nicole fully feel like the older cousin. 

Nicole sighed and leaned her head back against the stadium wall. “There was an accident. She’s in the hospital and can’t remember anything.” 

“Oh shit,” Danny blurted. “Not even about Patsy?” 

Nicole shook her head. 

“Fuck,” Danny said slowly and dramatically.


	9. Spooky Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Halloween, Nicole and Danny and their girlfriends handle some Black Badge business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a lot of Patsy and Delia recently, so here is a bunch of the other cousins and a handful of action.

**Purgatory, Alberta, Canada - 2020**

Nicole shivered as she jumped into the front seat of her police cruiser and shut the door quickly. She placed one coffee in the cup holder and handed the other across the equipment to Waverly, who was starting intensely at her phone. 

“Do you hear something?” Nicole asked her. They had been tracking a small group of revenants. Wynonna had thinned the herd to less than 20. The smaller the number got the hard it became to track them. They had been on the trail of one for nearly four days. 

Waverly shook her head. “Dolls wants us out by the town line.” 

Nicole nodded as she turned on her cruiser and pulled it off the curb and onto the worn Purgatory street. “Pull over anyone who looks sketchy as hell. Can do.” 

Nicole pulled her cruiser to a stop behind the sign. They were both silently sipping their coffee and looking at their phones. Nicole started to laugh at the photos that had been posted by Patsy and Delia and shared by multiple of her family members. It was a few days after Halloween and Patsy and Delia had posted almost the same selection of photos of them and their 3-year-old son Braxton. He was dressed up as BB-8 as Delia was dressed as Rey and Patsy was dressed as Leia. 

Nicole smiled to herself thinking how many times she had watched the BB-8 short film that come with one of Patsy and Delia’s _Stars Wars_ DVDs. It was barely 15 minutes long, but it was Braxton's favorite thing in the world. Nicole tapped on the video they had posted on her wall but her sound wasn’t on. 

“Boop, boop, beep,” she heard Braxton say but the sound was out of Waverly’s phone. 

Nicole smiled and leaned over. Waverly smiled back and leaned over so she could see the video too. Braxton had ran across Patsy and Delia’s living room. Patsy went chasing after him. 

“Aye, get back here,” she said as she swooped him up and held him beside her in front of the camera. “Say hi to Aunt Nicole and Aunt Waverly.” 

Braxton laughed and clapped. “Hi, hi!” 

Patsy kissed him on the forehead as Nicole heard Delia laugh from behind the camera. “Ah, close enough.” 

Nicole was smiling widely to herself as the video stopped and Waverly lowered her phone. She peered out into the street they were supposed to be watching. They were both silent for a moment. 

Waverly glanced down at the frozen video again. It was happening again. She was suddenly being overwhelmed by the urge to get married. It was stupid really that such a simple video had pushed her over the edge. But, she had always envied Patsy and Delia a bit. And she wanted to really be a part of Nicole’s family. She basically was, but not like Delia was. She had a lot of other thoughts of why she wanted to get married too but those didn’t seem appropriate while looking at a 3-year-old dressed as a robot. 

“Do you want to get married?” Waverly blurted into the silence. 

"What?" Nicole blurted confused. She felt her face go red. She hoped it was still red enough from the cold to cover it. 

_I swear if Wynonna said something, I'm going to kill her._

"I want to get married," Waverly clarified. 

"Ok," Nicole answered simply. 

Waverly raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure what she thought her response would be but that wasn’t it. "Really, Nicole? Just ok?"

Nicole took a sip of her coffee as she panicked, trying to think of how to respond without giving anything away. She had the ring hidden away at home and already made the reservation at the one fancy, romantic restaurant nearby. Waverly just thought it was her 25th birthday dinner. 

"I didn't mean it to sound like that, Wave," she told her after her barely calming sip of coffee. "I want to too."

Waverly nodded, with a quizzical expression. She turned back to peering at her phone. She played the video of Braxton again, but it was cut off by a call from Wynonna as Dolls' voice crackled out of the radio. 

"1064. Go ahead," Nicole answered. 

"Waves! Shorty's now! Haul ass!" Wynonna yelled out of Waverly's phone. 

"Armed assailants, possible revenant activity," Dolls told her.

Nicole was already pulling into the road. "Shorty's?"

"Shorty's," he confirmed.

"En route," she replied, putting back the radio and turning her siren on. Nicole was relieved by the action. This was easier than trying to slip a surprise by Waverly. 

Nicole quickly pulled her cruiser onto the curb outside Shorty's. She and Waverly nodded and went their separate ways. They had done this so many times, Waverly wondered why anyone was still dumb enough to attack them at Shorty's. 

She quickly ran up the fire escape and through the window of her old apartment. It was filled with an odd collection of Black Badge documents, weapons, extra liquor bottles and some of Doc's stuff, who would stay their sometimes. 

Waverly grabbed her shotgun off the table and snuck out into the hallway. She heard gunshots ringing out from down in the bar. She crept down the stairs and crouched just behind Doc.

"About time you showed up. Where's your lady friend?" he yelled as he was shooting at the guy attacking Dolls with a bar stool. He hit him in the back. He let out an otherworldly growl and slowly turned to peer at Doc. He growled again and started to grow. Dolls slowly moved back further until he hit the bar. 

"Whoa!" Waverly exclaimed as she shot at it. 

"Holy mother of fuck!" Wynonna yelled as she knocked out the guy attacking her in the other corner of the bar. 

She went running for Dolls. One of the guys, who looked a lot like a revenant, was charging at her. 

"Wynonna!" Waverly yelled.

She didn't hear her but Nicole charged at the guy and slammed him to the ground. Wynonna jumped onto the pool table and leaped onto the back of the growing, growling monster. She held Peacemaker to the side of his head.

"Not my favorite bar, asshole," Wynonna quipped as she pulled the trigger. 

She jumped back and landed on the solid ground just as it finished swallowing the monster. Waverly and Doc peered ahead silently. Nicole groaned as she rolled off the knocked out revenant. 

"'Not my favorite bar'?" Dolls directed at Wynonna. 

She shrugged as she walked toward him. "It wasn't my best."

He gave a small smile. "No it wasn't. You injured?"

"No," she answered as she stood directly in front of him. "You?"

"No."

"Good," Wynonna told him. "Because I want to do this." She nearly jumped onto him as they kissed. 

Nicole brushed off her uniform as she stood and looked over at them. She sighed loudly. "Hey, when you’re done with that this dude's a revenant."

**Austrian Alps – 2020**

Elan’s boot slipped on a rock and she stumbled forward slightly but caught herself and continued running up the path. “Danny, will you slow down?” she called up the path at her girlfriend. “We still haven’t even verified that this is the right path.” 

Elan knew she was stupid to figure Danny had lost an ounce of her eagerness during her first assignment. She was two years out of Black Badge training and had been stationed at one of the quieter, more boring posts. It was her first time out with her new team. 

“This has got to be the right way. It looks just like the rendering,” Danny told her as she quickly peered over her shoulder before she continued chasing after the vampire that was getting further and further away and hopefully closer to its family’s cave hideout. 

“The rendering your friend drew?” Elan shot back. 

Danny climbed up a snow covered rock and reached the ledge that overlooked where they thought the cave might be. She offered a hand down to Elan and helped pull her up. “My friend who’s a vampire.” 

“Shh,” Elan told her as she stood beside her on the ledge. “As your superior, I do not know about that.” 

Danny peered at her. “But, everyone knows there is an immortal cowboy on Dolls’ team?” 

Elan huffed as she pulled the tracker monitor out of her coat pocket. “It is the official Black Badge view that that is not true.” 

Danny laughed. “Ok,” she said as she took a step forward. 

“Hey!” Elan called through the darkness as she grabbed her shoulder. “Where are you going?” 

Danny motioned through the fridget air. “After the vampire.” 

“Cool it, rookie,” Elan told her with a smirk. “This isn’t Atlanta.” 

Danny deflated at her, looking disappointed. “So, we aren’t going after them?” 

Elan shook her head at her. “Not on foot,” she explained. She pulled her phone of her other coat pocket and started typing something. “The tracking, video drones will be sent in and if they can’t take them out we’ll send in the snowmobile team.” 

Danny nodded, trying to look professional but Elan could see straight through it. 

“Hey, cheer up,” she said as she nudged her. “You got to kick ass earlier. And you got the tracker on the guy. So good first day on the team, Agent Lawrence.”


	10. Normal Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Danny go to visit Patsy in London a few months after Delia's accident.

**London, England -2014**

Trixie was restlessly sitting on her couch in the main room of her flat. Two of her roommates were peering intently at the television. It was nearly Christmas, so Barbara and Cynthia were avidly rewatching the last season of _Doctor Who_ in preparation for the Christmas Special. Trixie could not care less. She took a sip of her tea to stop herself from getting annoyed with them. They had been so excited and so happy about their marathon. Well, maybe she was being over dramatic about Cynthia but it was true for Barbara or at least that was how Trixie saw it. 

Regardless, Trixie felt that the marathon was inappropriate given what their other roommates were going through. Well, maybe it was only one now. Delia’s parents had forced her back to Wales and in turn ended her time as their roommate. But, Patsy was still there, hiding in their room behind the door that had been closed for nearly the entire two months since Delia left. She had barely emerged a few days ago to tell them her two cousins would be coming to visit from Canada for a bit. 

Trixie huffed at the closed door, stood from the couch and burst into Patsy’s room without knocking. It barely made a difference. Patsy barely acknowledged her. Trixie huffed loudly and sat on the bed, facing the opened window, just as Patsy was. 

Trixie shivered a bit from the cold breeze. “You know you can’t stay in here forever, sweetie,” Trixie told her softly. 

Pasty sadly scoffed and then nodded. “Delia wouldn’t want that.” 

“If you know that what are you still doing in here?” Trixie asked her. 

Patsy took a deep breath. “I really have no idea.” 

**JFK International Airport, New York, New York – 2014**

“Dude, hurry up,” Nicole called over her shoulder as they ran through the airport toward their next gate. Their flight from Edmonton had been delayed but their flight from New York to London was still on schedule and they landed about 20 minutes before takeoff. 

“Chill out, dude,” Danny shot back. “You know I’m faster than you anyway. I’m just not going to sprint through this American airport and end up in Guantanamo or something.” 

“What?” Nicole called at her confused as they passed up a moving sidewalk and opted for more running. “Just hurry, we can’t miss this flight,” she added with a bit of seriousness. 

“Yeah, I know,” Danny told her, trying not to sound annoyed. Usually Nicole didn’t fall into the family’s tendency to treat her like a child just because she was the second youngest of her generation of cousins. 

They arrived at their next gate, just as the boarding for their section was announced. They both panted for breath a bit as they collapsed into their seats on the plane. 

Nicole pulled her phone out of her backpack. 

“You heard anything from her?” Danny asked her. She had sent Patsy a few messages since Nicole had told her what happened outside of the concert but she got nothing more than a simple thank you. 

Nicole shook her head. “Not much since she asked me to come really.” 

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. “She knows I’m coming too, right?” 

Nicole nodded. “It’s Patsy. We have been talking nearly nonstop but not of anything meaningful because she doesn’t want to.” 

“You think she’ll want to when we get there?” Danny asked Nicole. 

Nicole shrugged. “Hopefully.” 

**Heathrow Airport, London, England – 2014**

Patsy felt herself shaking outside of the international gate. She took a few steps back toward the wall and stood against it. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, nearly kicking herself for not accepting Trixie’s offer to come with her. Patsy had barely spoken to anyone about what had happened to Delia. So it seemed that only a handful of people actually knew. Trixie was the main one but the only other person who really seemed to was Nicole. Patsy had called her crying. Part of her felt guilty about that. She was younger than her and she didn’t want to burden her but she always seemed like the only real family Patsy had ever had.

So, when Patsy saw the 21-year-old wander toward her in the mess of international arrivals she felt a mixture of relief, nerves and dredge. Nicole went straight for her and hugged her. Patsy closed her eyes and hugged her tightly for a moment. When she finally opened them she spotted Danny standing unsurely a few feet behind them. 

“What? No snarky comment?” Patsy asked her as she pulled away from Nicole, who laughed and turned to face Danny too. 

“I’m allowed to make a snarky comment?” Danny asked with an uncertain smirk as Patsy hugged her. 

“Please don't change on my behalf,” Patsy told her with her normal joking tone. 

Nicole peered at her a bit concerned. Patsy pulled away from Danny and realized she was giving her the same look. Patsy exhaled loudly. 

“Can’t I be happy to see the two of you?” Patsy asked them. 

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. 

“As long as you don’t act like everything is fine the entire time,” Nicole stated. 

“Yeah, that car knocked us out of Delia’s memory too,” Danny stated. 

Nicole groaned and covered her face with her hand. “Danny.” 

“Sorry,” the youngest cousin grumbled. 

Patsy shook her head to suppress her tears. “Why don’t I get you kids back to my flat,” she said as she led them out of the airport and to the nearby bus stop. 

Patsy sat on the bus seat behind her cousins and tried not to think of how many times she had taken the same bus from the airport to her flat with Delia. She was never really that nostalgic about Christmas. It had been the first holiday after she went to Canada to live with Nicole’s family. It wasn’t her favorite holiday but she didn’t dislike it either. But, with the Christmas lights throughout the city, having family in town and the group of preteens, dressed like they had just left a choir show, singing Christmas carols would putting her in a Christmas mood. She tried to ignore that too. 

Patsy aimlessly peered at the window. A small gasp escaped her lips as she froze at what she saw. Nicole peered over her shoulder and Danny turned around to look at her. They both then gazed out window at what had caught Patsy’s attention. 

“Oh shit,” Danny exclaimed quietly. 

Patsy didn’t hear her. For a moment, she could hear anything. Everything around her seemed to stop and all she could do was peer at Delia on the sidewalk and will her to look up at her. Patsy watched her shutter slightly, like she felt someone looking at her. She slowly looked up at the bus and laid eyes on Patsy. 

“Oh shit!” Danny exclaimed again. 

“Shut up, dude,” Nicole told her quietly as she punched her on the shoulder. 

Pasty and Delia continued to peer at each other. Patsy felt like she was going to burst or pass out or both. She hadn’t felt this nervous about Delia looking at her in years, it might have been all the way back to their first date. Delia cocked an eyebrow at her, like she had in that hospital room nearly two months ago. Patsy couldn’t bring herself to smile. She was too terrified of the look fading again. But, it didn’t. It stayed or at least it did until the bus started moving again. 

Patsy take a few slow, deep breathes and then looked up to find her cousins turned around in their seats looking at her. Patsy weakly smiled at them. 

“She…she looked like she knew who you were,” Nicole said softly. 

Patsy nodded. 

“So, she remembers?” Danny asked excitedly. 

Patsy bit her lower lip and shrugged. “Maybe.” 

A few hours later, Patsy and her cousins were deep into the beer and the card games with Patsy’s roommates. Trixie had gotten up and went to the kitchen for more drinks and stopped by the speaker system to change the song. She spun around when there was a knock on the door. She pulled the cash of her pocket and answered the door. 

“Oh,” she replied in shock at who she saw. “You are definitely not the Indian food.” 

Delia smiled a bit more shy than normal. “I’m definitely not.” 

Everyone in the main room seemed to jump when she spoke. Patsy gasped and quickly stood. Her cousins peered up at her confused before turning to the door. 

“Hi, Patsy,” Delia said from the doorway. 

“Delia,” Patsy replied from across the flat. 

There was a tense moment of silence before Trixie glared at Patsy. She fumbled for a moment. 

“Come on in,” Patsy said as she walked toward the door. Delia nodded uncertainly as she stepped inside. 

They were standing awkwardly far apart with Trixie between them. She laughed amused. 

“Why don’t the two of you go to your room for a chat?” Trixie suggested, looking between them and raising her eyebrows at the both of them. 

“Yes, of course,” Patsy replied as Delia nodded. They walked through the main room to their room. 

Delia aimlessly gazed at the four silent people crowded around the coffee table. The two redheads were peering at her with a familiar expression. 

“Eh, the kids from that Vancouver elevator,” Delia said as she pointed at them. She waited a moment and then smirked. Danny smiled and Nicole started to laugh relieved. 

Patsy opened the door to their room with a shaking hand. Delia brushed against her as she walked into their room and went to sit on the bed. Patsy closed the door and took a nervous breath before turning to face her. 

“I’m making you nervous, aren’t I?” Delia questioned. 

Patsy didn’t want to cry, that would be stupid. But, she sounded so normal and looked normal. She wasn’t dressed normally. It was how she used to dress when she went home before she was out to her parents. 

Regardless, it was all a bit too much for Patsy. She was so different than the scared, injured girl she saw in the hospital nearly two months. She had tried to contact her since then but never got a response. 

“Maybe a little bit,” Patsy told her as she walked to the bed and sat beside her. 

Delia reached over and slowly took her hand. “For a while there, I thought I would never be back here.” 

“I never gave up hope that you would be,” Patsy said quietly as she turned to Delia. “I always knew you’d make it back to me.” 

Delia smiled. “Of course you did, Pats,” she told her as she leaned in and kissed her. 

They kissed each other deeply and passionately, attempting to make up for the time they had lost. After a few minutes, Delia slowly pulled away, laughing at Patsy’s protest.   
“Sweetheart, you know I’d love to stay in her with you all night,” she told her. 

“Then why don’t we?” Patsy asked. 

Delia smiled her a quick kiss. “Because I would love nothing more than a normal night with our roommates and your cousins.” 

Patsy laughed a bit. “You want to go out to drink and play cards?” 

Delia shrugged. “Yes,” she replied feeling a bit guilty. 

Patsy shook her head. “All right, darling. Let’s go have a normal night.”


	11. Getting the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia suddenly become mothers of five, while Nicole and Wynonna hang out in Sweden.

**London, England – 2027**

It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon when Delia skillfully dribbled the football around Waverly and passed it across her front yard to her daughter, who quickly shot it at Braxton, who jumped and caught it. 

“Haha,” he taunted his sister as he rolled it out to his Aunt Waverly and then ran out for her to past it to him. Delia and Trung defended them as Patsy hung back in the makeshift goal. 

A van with the logo from the adoption agency stamped on the side pulled to a stop in front of the house. Delia gave up trying to block Braxton’s shot as Pasty froze and the ball rolled right past her into the goal. 

“Mom,” Trung groaned. “You’re the keeper.” 

Braxton had stopped mid celebration with Aunt Waverly. Waverly turned to see where he was looking and turned to see the van. 

“Oh,” Trung blurted. 

“They are early,” Patsy stated as she nervously walked out of the goal toward Delia. 

“Yeah, only by about four days,” Delia replied anxiously. They had planned for everything to be tidy and prefect for when their three new children arrived. They certainly were not planning to be mid-football match. 

“Ah, Braxton,” Patsy called sounding slightly nervously. “Could you take your sister and Aunt Waverly inside?” 

Braxton nodded vigorously, feeling rather important and grown up as he took Trung’s hand and led her inside. “Come on, Aunt Waverly,” he told her. 

“What are we supposed to do?” Trung asked her. 

“Sit on the stairs and wait until they are ready to meet us too,” Braxton told her. “That’s what I did when they brought you home.” 

She peered at him uncertainly. “I don’t remember that.” 

“You were only three,” he told her. 

Waverly had been there for two days when 6-year-old Jayin, 3-year-old Kali and 1-year-old Ravi arrived. Braxton and Trung both became uncharacteristically quiet and patient and sat calmly on the stairs with Aunt Waverly as their parents did everything they could to make the new children feel at home. 

Luckily, they had already done all the shopping and organizing a few days earlier. Delia had never been more thankful of Patsy’s dedication to organization. So, when Ravi started to cry during his new parents’ conversation with the social worker, Delia was able to go get him a bottle from the kitchen. Patsy was quickly able to find new pants and a pull-up for Kali after she got too scared to tell them she needed to use the restroom. 

Jayin was incredibly quiet but kept glancing at the box of toys on the floor beside the coffee table. Delia peered down at it and realized most of the top layer was Braxton’s old toys that he must have added in the last day or two. Delia pushed the box closer to Jayin with her foot. He peered at her and then the box uncertainly before reaching down and pulling out Wolverine and Batman action figures. Shortly after the social worker left, Braxton started to slowly walk down the stairs. He told Trung and Aunt Waverly to stay at the top. His mom had put him in charge. 

Patsy saw him and smiled. “I think we’re ready,” she told him. 

He nodded seriously and looked up the stairs. Patsy heard one set of excited, stomping footsteps and one much, much more subdued set. Braxton and Trung walked over to couch were Patsy was sitting with Kali on her lap, Delia was sitting with Ravi on her lap and Jayin was sitting beside Patsy. 

Trung noticed that he looked scared so she walked right up to him. “Hi,” she told him as she stood in front of him. “I’m Trung.” 

“Jayin,” he barely grumbled. 

“Do you want to come play up in my room? Or we could play in your room? _Mae’n wrth ymyl fy ystafell._ Mam and Mom got a lot of really cool toys for you,” she told him. 

He peered at her uncertainly for a moment and then peered up at Patsy. She nodded down at him. “Do what you like, darling,” Patsy told him. 

He glanced over at Delia and Kali. 

“Can Kali come too?” he asked quietly. 

“I’ll go too,” Braxton told them. 

Delia nodded. “I don’t see why not then.” 

Patsy nodded as she placed Kali on the ground. Jayin took her hand and they followed Braxton and Trung upstairs. Delia, Patsy and Waverly smiled at each other in silence for a moment, until a tiny snore erupted from Ravi. Delia held him a bit closer and laughed. 

“This went well, yeah?” 

Patsy nodded. “I would say so.” 

\---

**Stockholm, Sweden – 2027**

Nicole started uncontrollable laughing on the floor of her hotel room in Stockholm that she had arrived in the day before. Her team had chased the unknown assailants from Malmö up to Stockholm but they still were not having any luck at determine what the hell they were. But, there might have been a simple reason for that.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Wynonna asked as she took a swig of her whiskey bottle. She was sitting beside Nicole on the hotel room floor as they both had their backs up against the hotel bed. The only light in the room was the television, which was playing some American B-movie poorly dubbed into Swedish.

Nicole kept laughing as she took a swig of her rum bottle. “I don’t know. Why do we always end up on the floor when Waverly isn’t around?”

Wynonna laughed too. “Who the hell knows?”

Nicole nodded as they both took a sip.

"She’s cool, right?” Wynonna asked into the movie-lit darkness. “With your cousins?”

Nicole nodded seriously as she peered at Wynonna. “Yeah, dude,” she told her. “That sounded dumb, but yeah she’s fine. She’s Waverly and they are just a random nice British family. And I’m not saying it is going to happen but they are nurses so if something were to happen she is safer than we are.”

Wynonna nodded as she took a swig. “Dolls has a lot of combat medic training.”

Nicole barely suppressed a laugh. “Aww, I’m sure he does.”

“Fuck you,” Wynonna told her as she shook her head. 

They jumped at a rather loud beeping coming from Nicole’s laptop which was on the bed. She drunkenly reached onto the bed and grabbed it.

“Just ignore it,” Wynonna grumbled. 

“That’s Skype,” Nicole told her. “It could be Waverly.” Nicole pulled the laptop down onto her legs and clicked on the Skype call. “Ha, it is Waverly.”

Waverly slowly come into view. 

“Waverly!” Wynonna called as she leaned in front of Nicole and into the camera. Nicole groaned and pushed her away.

“Oh good, the two of you are wasted,” Waverly replied, not sounding that annoyed.

“Maybe a bit,” Wynonna replied.

Nicole laughed. “But we aren’t surrounded by children. How is London?”

Waverly smiled. “It’s good. Braxton decide he was going to be very adult about the whole situation, Trung was excitedly speaking in different languages and the new kids are all super adorable.”

“Aww,” Nicole exclaimed. 

“Boo,” Wynonna said just before a swig of her bottle.

Waverly scoffed at her and Nicole glared at her.

“What?” she replied. “I don’t care until it is you guys’ kids.”

Nicole was a bit too drunk and caught off guard to reply.

“Uh,” Waverly answered. “You’re the older one. Shouldn’t I be annoyed that you don’t’ have kids yet?”

Wynonna dramatically scoffed at her. “If we ever end up back at the homestead. I’m going to make you sleep in the barn.”

“Or you could just sleep at my place,” Nicole told Waverly with a smile.

Wynonna shoved her. “Don’t undermine me, Haught.”

Waverly just laughed.

\---

**London, England – 2027**

“Deels, we should really go put the children to bed. It is getting rather late,” Patsy told her as she exited the bathroom and walked into their room. 

Delia smiled at her and motioned for her to sit beside her on the bed. “Come look at this for a moment.” 

Patsy sat beside her as she toweled off her wet hair while wearing oversized flannel pajamas. She peered at the video baby monitor that went to the new kids’ room. 

Oh gosh,” she said with a smile. 

It seemed Braxton and Trung had pulled their toys into Jayin and Kali room. Ravi was peacefully sleeping in the crib in Patsy and Delia’s room. Their four other children had apparently created an elaborate village of a dollhouse, race car track, princess castle and multiple Lego Star Wars sets. 

“Oh, it gets even better,” Delia told Patsy as she leaned forward and turned up the volume. 

“Vroom, phewp, phewp, phewp,” Braxton called as he flew the Millennium Falcon in front of the dollhouse. 

Kali just excitedly screamed with the others and tossed her dollhouse people into the air. 

_“Y ffordd hon!”_ Trung called as she had her people jump onto the roof. 

Jayin had his action figures do the same but peered at her confused. 

_“This way! _Cách này!”_ she called. “And yours, yours!” _

_“Is taraph!”_ he called as Batman jumped off the roof of the dollhouse and onto the roof of the princess castle. 

_“Is ta-taraph,”_ Trung repeated. 

Jayin nodded excited at her. 

_“I mewn i'r castell. Ni allwn gadael iddo fynd â ni,”_ Trung said excited. “Into the castle. We can’t let him get us. Yours, yours.” 

_“Mahal mein. Ham use hamen praapt nahin de sakate!”_ Jayin called. 

Braxton had ran around the room with the Lego Millennium Falcon before flying it back toward them. “First Order scum!” he called at them. “Phewp, phewp, phewp.” 

Patsy swooped her wet hair to one side, leaned into Delia and laughed. “Well, look at this group of multi-lingual nerds.” 

Delia smiled at her. “It is everything I could have ever hoped for,” she was trying to sound lighthearted but was growing a bit emotional. 

“Oh Delia,” Patsy called her out. “Are you serious, right now?” 

Delia huffed and wiped a tear away. “A bit,” she replied. “But, I mean they are being so cute. How can I not get emotional about it?” 

Patsy quickly leaned in to kiss her. “I agree. Should we break up their fun or let them continue?” 

Delia shrugged. “It is a Saturday.” 

Patsy nodded. “All right. We won’t enforce bedtime, but only because they are being so cute.” 

“And if they are always this cute?” Delia asked with a cheeky smile. 

Patsy shrugged. “Then I guess we will just have to become terrible parents." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> “Do you want to come play up in my room? Or we could play in your room? (In Welsh: It is next to my room) Mam and Mom got a lot of really cool toys for you,” she told him. 
> 
> \---
> 
> “(In Welsh: This way)” Trung called as she had her people jump onto the roof. 
> 
> Jayin had his people do the same but peered at her confused. 
> 
> “This way! (In Vietnamese: This way)” she called. “And yours, yours!” 
> 
> “(In Hindi: This way)” he called as one of his dollhouse people jumped off the roof and onto the roof of the princess castle. 
> 
> “(In Hindi: Th-this way),” Trung repeated. 
> 
> Jayin nodded excited at her. 
> 
> “(In Welsh: Into the castle. We can’t let him get us.),” Trung said excited. “Into the castle. We can’t let him get us. Yours, yours.” 
> 
> “(In Hindi: Into the castle. We can’t let him get us)” Jayin called.


	12. Proposals and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole prepare for their wedding and try their best to keep everyone safe.

**Purgatory, Alberta, Canada – 2020**

Nicole’s proposal did not go as planned, but then her entire relationship with Waverly was never as she planned. Well, their first real encounter did. She remembered seeing her for the first time at Shorty’s after with interview with the Purgatory Sheriff Department. She called her the cute bartender in her head until she finally got to introduce herself. She never expected for her to take her shirt off. She didn’t expect befriending her older sister, getting kidnapped with her and finally letting her know what she felt for her sister in the middle of a standoff at gunpoint. 

She didn’t expect for their first kiss and first time to be in her boss’ office. She didn’t expect for them to officially become girlfriends after she was shot in the chest. 

She planned for the proposal. She planned for it a lot. She had driven to multiple surrounding towns to find the right ring. She had sent numerous pictures to Wynonna and Patsy for advice. She had staked out the restaurant. So, when they were both seated in color-coordinated fancy dresses at a semi-private table in the fancy restaurant near Purgatory, Nicole thought she was perfectly ready. 

But, while she was holding the ring box and trying to gain the bravery to look up at Waverly, her shaking hand dropped the box. It was ridiculously really, she fought demons for a living, she was regularly shot at and had actually been shot once. They both quickly got out of their chairs and reached for the box, which was slightly under the table.   
Waverly got her hand on it first and Nicole placed her hand on top of hers. Waverly smiled widely as she peered at it and slowly seeming to realize what was going on. 

“Really?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole blushed and nodded. “Yes,” she told her returning her smile. “So, can we get up from under the table so I can do this properly?” 

\---

**Purgatory, Alberta, Canada – 2021**

Purgatory was their home. Purgatory was Waverly’s hometown. Purgatory was really important to them. And Purgatory was really fucking dangerous. So when it came to planning their wedding festivities, Nicole and Waverly planned to have as many events outside of Purgatory as possible. That was why they rented a party bus for their joint bachelorette party, which started in Purgatory and drove north toward Edmonton stopping at multiple well-known bars and clubs on the way. 

When they finally reached the family’s go-to bar in Edmonton, Nicole and Waverly were looking rather wasted and exhausted. Delia, who was sitting across from them in the booth with her arm around Patsy, laughed at them. 

_“Plant meddw,”_ Delia stated shaking her head amused. 

Patsy laughed in reply at her calling them drunken children. “And here I thought we were getting a night away from parenting.” 

Waverly perked up a bit. “Hey, what are you saying about us?” 

“They’re probably being jerks,” Danny stated as she shoved in beside Patsy and Delia. Trenton quickly sat next to her. Elan shot a confused, annoyed look at the cousins before sitting beside Nicole and Waverly. 

“Yeah, we don’t need parenting,” Nicole told them drunkenly and slowly. 

Delia laughed into her drink. 

“I can see that,” Elan told them with a sarcastic nod. 

Everyone laughed but Trenton who was peering quizzically around the bar. 

“Trenton darling, if you are looking to get more drinks Delia and I would like one also?” Patsy told him with a smirk. 

“What?” he blurted before he registered what she said and nodded. “Oh yeah, I can get you guys more drinks.” 

Nicole laughed. “Okay, even I knew they were joking.” 

“I was just looking to see where—,” 

“The other boys went?” Elan asked. 

Trenton groaned. He was one of only three guys who earned a special invite to the bachelorette party. “No, I pretty sure I know where Dolls went and it involves Waverly’s sister and that bathroom and that cowboy guy was really excited about the pinball machine for some reason.” 

“Yeah, he’s weird,” Nicole said quickly, hoping he would move on.

“Well, who are you looking for then?” Danny asked. 

“Uh, just you know,” he trailed off and took a sip of his drink. 

Waverly gasped. “Oh my god,” she said in realization. 

“What?” Nicole asked. 

“Chrissy.” 

Nicole gawked across the table at him. “No.” 

Waverly laughed “It totally is. This is just like Trixie at the Brits’ wedding.” 

Delia choked on her beer as she laughed. 

“Jesus Trenton stop sleeping with all our friends,” Patsy instructed him. 

\---

**Purgatory, Alberta, Canada – 2021**

“Two assailant, 10 o’clock,” Wynonna whispered seriously as she knelt behind cover with her gun at the ready. 

“Just beyond that wall,” Nicole stated in a similar position beside her. 

Dolls perked up for a moment to assess the situation before ducking back down. “We should split off. Half that way, half that way.” 

“Ready, go!” Waverly called as she went running toward the assailants. 

“Waverly!” Nicole called as she scrambled after her through the darkness. 

“Ambush!” Ethan yelled, as he stood and started rapidly firing at them. 

Delia quickly jumped up behind the 10-year-old and started firing. “There are too many. Scatter!” she yelled back at her team. Patsy and Sydney jumped up and went running in different directions through the laser tag arena. Just as Patsy made it to the bottom of the ramp, Doc turned the corner and shot Patsy square in the chest. Her vest buzzed and turned red. Then the siren ending the game went off. 

“You know these teams are woefully unfair,” Patsy told Doc as they started to walk out of the arena. 

“Now what makes you say that, Miss Mount? I ain’t never used one of these laser guns before,” he told her. 

“Yes, but more than half of the Purgatory residents team is law enforcement,” she explained as they reached the area to return their vests and guns. 

“You got a handful on the Other team,” he told her. 

Ethan hung up his vest beside them. “I say we do boys versus girls next.” 

Waverly laughed as she hung up her vest. “I think that would be a little unfair too.”

Nicole smiled as she hung up hers. “Why don’t we take a break for a bit? Go get some pizza or something?” she said to Ethan and Sydney, who nodded. “Or drinks,” she then said to everyone else. 

“We should really go make sure Braxton has tired Aunt Christine out yet,” Patsy said mostly to Delia, who nodded. 

Waverly took Nicole’s hand as they walked into the main part of the arcade/laser tag/bar/pizzeria just outside Purgatory. “This was a good idea,” Waverly stated. 

Nicole nodded. They had been there a few times before, not too often, which she was certain to tell Patsy and Delia who made fun of her for it being basically a converted barn in the middle of nowhere. But it wasn’t in Purgatory and almost all the wedding party came to spend the day there. So, it was safe, which was all she and Waverly really cared about. 

Nicole was about to answer but Braxton saw his parents approaching the play area as he reached the bottom of the slide and shrieked in excitement. “Play! Play!” he screamed as he ran over and drug them toward the play area. 

Nicole laughed as she took a seat with Waverly beside Danny and Elan at the bar. “Yeah, it was.” They had rented out the entire place, so getting the bartender’s attention was easy and she quickly ordered them drinks. Nicole saw Waverly was smirking at her when she pushed her drink closer to her. Waverly then slowly leaned in and kissed her. Nicole wouldn’t have kissed for so long but she was getting a bit too excited about marrying her in only two days. 

“Ew, are you guys going to start getting all gross again?” Wynonna asked as she leaned into the bar beside them and ordered a drink. 

Nicole pulled away and scoffed at them. “Like we don’t have to watch the two of you get gross all the time?” 

“Here, here,” Elan said raising her drink. 

“Agreed,” Danny added. 

“As your superior I forbid you for calling me gross?” Wynonna told them as she took a long drink of her whiskey.

Elan leaned forward to meet eyes with her. “You aren’t their superior, Agent Earp.” 

“Well, as your older sister and sister-in-law I forbid it,” she corrected. 

“Uhmm,” Waverly said with a shrug as she leaned in and kissed Nicole again. 

Wynonna scoffed as they continued. 

“Did you really expect them to obey your demands?” Dolls asked with a smiled. 

“Not helping,” she replied pointing at him.


	13. First Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins and their girlfriends attend their first pride in different places and during different times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than normal and almost nothing happens, but I hope you guys still like it.

**Cincinnati, Ohio, USA – 2008**

Elan gagged a little bit in the backseat of her friend’s car in the parking lot under a bunch of bridges downtown. She took a deep breath and decided to finish her Four Loko. 

Her friend Carlos laughed in the seat beside her. “You being a lightweight again, Elan?” 

“Fuck you, dude,” she told him as she hit him on the shoulder. “This flavor is gross.” 

“So is this this one,” Payton said from her seat beside Carlos. “Did you specifically select all the grossest ones?” she said up to Catalina in the front seat, whose older brother had bought all the alcohol. 

She scoffed back at her as she finished her Smirnoff Ice. “You know Ivan is an idiot, so don’t act so surprised.” 

Juan Diego started to cough from the driver’s seat and lowered the pipe from his mouth. 

“You done with that bowl yet, dude?” Carlos asked him. 

“Yeah, I do actually want to go to this festival,” Elan added. 

\---

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada – 2004**

“Patsy, you doing okay?’ Myra asked her niece, as the 14-year-old awkwardly stood at her side along the parade route. 

Patsy looked over at her and nodded. 

“You know, you don’t need to be nervous,” Myra’s fiancé Davis said quietly as he leaned closer to Patsy. She peered at him quizzically for a moment and then peered back at Myra. 

Patsy was about to ask her something but was cut off. 

“About time we found you two,” Myra and Davis’ friend Michelle called as she reached them. 

Patsy peered at her and the woman beside her a bit astonished. They both made her incredibly nervous and incredibly happy. They both were dressed like men. One had short hair and one had long hair, but it was spray painted into rainbow colors. The one with short hair had rainbow flags painted on each cheek, while the other was wearing one as a cape. Patsy was overwhelmed for a moment. If she was back at home, she would be so worried about her aunt and uncle finding out how much she was relating to them. She knew it was ridiculous. She had not even told them yet. She had only told Nicole, Damien and Aunt Myra and her boyfriend. 

“That was like a game of finding the straights in the fucking gay haystack,” Jodi added. 

Davis suppressed a laugh as Myra covered her face anxiously. 

“Oops sorry,” Jodi told her as she remembered about Patsy. “Your niece from that uptight country brother of yours is here. Sorry if I shocked you, kid. I’m Jodi.” 

“Patsy,” she told anxiously told her. 

Jodi raised an eyebrow at her confused. 

Pasty managed to laugh. “I’m clearly not from rural Canada, outside of Edmonton?” 

Michelle laughed as she threw an arm around Jodi’s cape covered shoulder. “You clearly aren’t.” 

\---

**Edmonton, Alberta, Canada – 2008**

“You good waiting by yourself?” Patsy asked her 15-year-old cousin. “I’m going to go pop off for a cig,” she told her without giving her a chance to respond. 

Nicole just swallowed anxiously and readjusted her hat as she stood in line for pizza. She was annoyed at how nervous she had been feeling the entire day. It was stupid really. Who the hell was going to see them? There were so many people and the only ones she was really worried about were her parents and they weren’t going be anywhere near the festival. 

The line was moving incredibly slowly. Nicole understood why Patsy bailed. 

“I can’t believe I’m waiting this long for this pizza,” a girl behind Nicole said. 

She turned around to look at her. Nicole laughed. “What have you also had this pizza about every two weeks for your entire life?” 

The blonde girl laughed. “So, you’re also an Edmonton native?” 

Nicole smiled and nodded. The girl stood beside her. “You too, I’m guessing?” Nicole asked. 

“Born and bred, unfortunately.” 

Nicole bit her lower lip. How had this happened? Patsy left her alone for barely a moment and she was chatting up a cute girl. If she knew this was possible she would have ditched Patsy as soon as they arrived. “Real Edmonton or outside it?” 

The girl laughed. “Real, you?” 

Nicole gave a small laugh. “About 25 minutes outside.” 

The girl dramatically clenched chest. “Dude, that sucks.” 

Nicole nodded. “Yeah, it does.” 

“So, you’d travel here by tractor or horse?” the girl teased with a smile as the pizza line slowly moved. 

Nicole laughed. “Oh hey now…rusted out truck.” 

The girl chuckled. “You’re funny. I’m Ali, but the way.” 

“Nicole.” 

\---

**Vienna, Austria – 2013**

Elan ran her hand through Danny’s hair and pushed it away from her face on the train to Vienna. She kissed her but then started laughing and pulled away. 

“What?” Danny asked her with a glare. 

Elan shook her head and then smirked at her. “You have seriously never been to any pride?” 

Danny nodded. “No.” 

“Ugh, you child. Edmonton had to have one. I mean fuck, Cincinnati has one.” 

“It does. I just never went.” 

“Too scared?” Elan asked. 

Danny groaned at her. “No, I just didn’t have anyone to go with. My cousins always went together but they were all off at university by the time I started wanting to go.” 

They were silent for a moment and then Elan started laughing. 

“What?” Danny asked again. 

“Nothing, this just might be a lot for a first pride,” she said with a smile. 

\---

 **London, England -2029**

Thirteen-year-old Braxton peered over at his mom shyly as he finished rinsing the plate in the kitchen sink and handed it to her so she could place it in the dishwasher. They had both drawn “dinner clean up” from the monthly chore basket. 

“Hey, Mom?” he asked as he dunked the pot into the soapy water in the sink and went at it with the sponge. 

“Yes, darling?” she asked as she was placing utensils into the dishwasher. 

“Um, can we all go to pride this year?” he asked. 

Pasty froze for a moment and peered at her son’s back as he continued to scrub the pot. She and Delia went to pride every year. They either went as regular patrons or volunteered in the medical tent. It was in a few days and they were planning to go as patrons. They had talked about possibly bringing the children, but decided they would wait until one of them asked. Patsy really wished Delia hadn’t drawn "bath duty" from the adult monthly chore basket, so she would be down to answer too. 

“Would you like to?” Patsy asked. 

Braxton nodded seriously at the sink. “Yeah.” 

“All right,” Patsy told him as he handed her the pot and she placed it in the dishwasher. 

Braxton fidgeted for a moment as he unscrewed the lid from Ravi’s sippy cup and started to wash it. “Can my friend Jamie come too?” 

Pasty peered over at him confused by how seriously and anxious he was sounding. He wasn’t looking at her. “Who’s Jamie?” she asked, never having heard of this friend. 

“Um,” Braxton nervous peered at her for a moment and then turned back to the sink. “Uh, James but it’s Jamie now. She goes by Jamie.” 

“Oh,” Patsy replied in a mixture of astonishment at her son that made her want to cry with pride and amusement that he thought he even needed to ask about his best friend since he was four-years-old coming along for a family event. It had happened so many times over the years. “Darling, you don’t need to ask. Of course, she can come.” 

Braxton met eyes with his mom and smiled. “Cool.” 

\---

 **Edmonton, Alberta, Canada – 2017**

“You know we didn’t have to do this, Waverly,” Nicole told her girlfriend as they stood along the parade route. 

“But, I wanted to,” she told her. 

“I know,” Nicole replied. “I know, but you were just being so serious. I just wanted you to know there isn’t some sort of punch card for being queer and you have to attend a pride parade to complete it.” 

“Is horrible misunderstanding and calling your crush a unicorn a punch square?” Waverly asked with a smirk. 

Nicole leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. “No, not in the slightest.” 

“Well, I guess I am terrible at this then.” 

“You needed a fictitious punch card to tell you that?” Nicole asked with a smirk. 

“Hey!” Waverly told her as she shoved her into the parking meter beside them on the downtown street. “I admitted from the get go that I am an amateur here.” 

“Oh, I remember,” Nicole told her. “It was adorable.” 

\---

**Cardiff, Wales – 2007**

“So what did you tell your mother you were doing here this weekend?” Delia’s cousin, Howell asked her as their cab pulled up the part of town the festival was taking place in. 

“College visit to Cardiff Metropolitan University,” Delia told him as they exited the cab and walked toward the parade route. 

“They didn’t question that?” he asked. 

Delia laughed. “By some stroke of luck, no. Though they should clearly know—”

“That you are ditching Wales for London?” Howell asked, sounding slightly sad. 

She smirked at him. “I’ll visit, especially if you get into Cardiff University. Just don’t expect me back in Pembrokeshire for as long as I can help it.” 

Howell laughed at her. “Oh me either, sweetheart.” 

\---

**Cincinnati, Ohio, USA – 2008**

Elan aimlessly followed her friends from vendor tent to vendor tent as they made their way through the festival for about an hour before she decided to split off and sit down by one of the stages. She walked about halfway down the steps of the amphitheater by the river, sat down and leaned back against the stone seats. 

She listened to the average cover band by herself for a moment and peered around. To her right a mom was dancing with a toddler in a rainbow dress, a few rows down from her was a group of 20-somethings guys that all seemed to all be broken into couples, a woman in her thirties nearly stumbled down the steps before a teenager with “Token Straight Friend” painted on his chest caught her. She drunkenly thanked him as he saluted and ran down to a group of teenagers by the river.

Elan laughed a bit to herself. 

“You’ve got that face again,” Payton said as she sat beside her. 

Elan raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, what face is that?” 

Payton laughed as she peered out at the river. “Like you might actually like it here.” 

Elan scoffed. “Who says I don’t like it here?” Elan joked, knowing it wasn’t going to work. 

Payton shook her head at her. “You, all the time. Here,” she told as she held out two braided-wire bracelet to her. 

Elan peered down at it. “What is this for?” 

Payton shrugged. “I don’t know. Just take it.” 

Elan did and placed it on her wrist as Payton did the same. “Is this a friend thing or are you coming onto me?” 

Payton went red, then laughed and shook her head. “I don’t know. Maybe a bit of both.” 

“Yeah?” Elan said. She knew she should be shocked since Payton was their “Token Straight Friend” but she never really thought that title fit. 

“Yeah,” she replied. 

\---

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada – 2004**

“Aunt Myra?” Patsy asked for her spot on the couch in Myra and Davis’ apartment. It was shortly after midnight. Patsy was sleeping on the couch and Myra was walking past her toward the bedroom. 

“What is it?” she asked her as she stop and sat on the arm of the couch. 

Patsy nervously clenched the sheet over her for a moment. She had been wanting to ask Myra something all day and she finally thought she gained the courage, but maybe she had lost it. 

“Come on,” Myra playfully prodded. “What?” 

“Why did you invite me?” Patsy finally asked her. 

“I thought you’d enjoy it,” Myra told her simply. 

Patsy nodded. “Why only me?” 

Myra smiled and scoffed to herself. “Do you have a girlfriend you would have liked to come, too?” 

Patsy blushed and anxiously laughed. “No, nothing like that. But…” 

Myra sighed. “There are a lot of kids in your house. I wanted you to have something just to yourself.” 

Pasty smiled at her. “Ok, thank you.” 

Myra nodded. She walked over to the light switch about to turn it off and then remembered and left it on. “But maybe Nicole can come next time too.” 

Patsy smirked at her. “I think her parents would like that even less.” 

Myra laughed, not expecting her to be so aware of the situation. She pointed at her as she walked into the hallway. “Hey now, get to bed.” 

\---

**Edmonton, Alberta, Canada – 2008**

“Jesus darling, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Patsy told her cousin when she finally found her. 

Nicole peered up at Patsy from her spot on the grass still laughing at what Ali had said. “Sorry. How many did you smoke anywhere? You took forever.” 

Patsy scoffed at her as she sat beside her. “I ran into some kids from school.” 

Nicole peered at her nervously. 

Patsy huffed. “Not any that will say anything, not about you at least. I didn’t tell them we were together.” 

“Uhh,” Ali called awkwardly as she leaned into Nicole a bit. “Is this your girlfriend?” 

“What?” Nicole blurted whipping her head toward her. “No. She’s my cousin, Patsy. Patsy, this is Ali. We…meet in the pizza line.” 

Ali dramatically sighed in relief. “Well, glad I ain’t got to be threatened then.” 

Patsy raised her eyes brows and smirked at the young blonde. “Well aren’t you cheeky.” 

Ali blushed a bit. 

“Would you like me to leave the two of you alone?” Patsy asked Nicole. 

Nicole stammered for a moment. “No…no, you don’t have to.” 

Patsy stood and brushed off her pants. “Wrong answer, darling. I will see you later.” 

Nicole awkwardly laughed as she turned back to Ali. 

“Was that like a blessing or something?” Ali asked. 

Nicole shook her head. “I have no idea.” 

A few hours later as Pasty was pulling the rusted truck she shared with Damien onto the highway, she noticed Nicole had been glued to her phone since they left. 

“What are you doing?” Patsy asked with an amused grin. 

Nicole blushed a bit as she peered up at her. “Texting Ali. She gave me her number.” 

Patsy smirked. “Well I say, this was a successful evening.” 

\---

 **London, England – 2029**

“Okay, we have done it,” Delia told Patsy as they were walking through the London Pride Festival. She was holding Jayin’s hand as Patsy was pushing Kali and Ravi in the double stroller. 

“Done what?” Patsy asked as she turned toward her. 

“Raised my dream children,” Delia said as she motioned to the three kids walking ahead of the stroller. 

Patsy looked up at them and was having the same feeling she got when Braxton asked her if his best friend could come along a few days ago. She watched her son shake for a moment before he reached over and grabbed Jamie’s hand. 

Jamie looked over at Braxton and smiled. Patsy realized the skirt and shirt she was wearing were both Trung’s. She was standing beside them and glared at the two of them. 

“Ew,” Trung replied. “So you two do like each other?” 

Braxton huffed. “Why do you care?” 

Trung peered at him seriously. “Uh, because I thought Jamie was cooler than you.” 

Jamie smiled at her. “I still am.” 

Delia struggled to suppress a laugh. It caused Jayin to peer up at her quizzically. Delia peered down at him confused until a bundle of bright green balloons caught his eye. 

“Mam,” he said pointing at them. 

She nodded. “Okay, let’s go see.” She veered off from Patsy and the stroller. “Keep an eye on our lovebirds, will you?” 

“Balloon,” Jayin stated again pointing. 

Delia nodded down at him. “What do I have to do to get the balloon?” 

“Sign a petition for the legalization of recreational marijuana,” the kid with a clipboard told her. 

She smiled. “Weed and balloon for my son,” Delia told him with a smile as she scribbled her name. “You have found my prefect balance.” 

“Glad to be of service,” the kid said as he took a balloon from his silent partner and knelt in front of Jayin. “Should I tie this around your wrist so it doesn’t fly away?” 

_“Ydw!”_ Jayin called. 

“Yes, please,” Delia replied. “Thank you.” 

\---

**Purgatory, Alberta, Canada – 2017**

“Uhm, Waverly,” Nicole tried to say in protest but Waverly just kept kissing her. “Waverly,” she managed to get out in between kisses from her overly excited girlfriend. She pushed Nicole back into the front door of the homestead. Nicole moaned slightly as Waverly held her tighter and placed her lips on her neck. “Waverly, I get that you are all riled up from pride but…but…” 

Waverly grinned as she slowly pulled away. “Yes, Nicole?” 

Nicole took a deep breath to steady herself. “Do you even know if Wynonna is home or not?” 

Waverly shrugged as she started kissing her again. “Come on now. Does it really matter at this point?” 

Nicole smiled her into her kiss. “Guess not.” 

“Good,” Waverly said as she simultaneously kissed her and opened the front door. Nicole tripped a bit when Waverly pushed her inside but that didn’t cause them to snap apart. 

The commotion from the kitchen did. Dolls gave some sort of huff-grunt as he jumped back from the counter and pulled his pants up.

“Oh fuck,” Wynonna called as she jumped down, grabbed her shirt off the floor and covered herself with it. 

Nicole and Waverly both peered at them amused. 

“We, uh, weren’t expecting you to be home so soon,” Dolls awkwardly explained as he buttoned his pants. 

“Hmm, well we will be in my room for privacy. Maybe you should try it, Wynonna,” Waverly told her older sister as she took Nicole by the hand and pulled her upstairs. 

“Yup,” Wynonna replied awkwardly. “We will…uh…look into that. 

\---

 **Cardiff, Wales – 2007**

Delia wasn’t sure how it had happened. But really she should have known to expect it at this point. Howell did have a knack for turning anything whether is a family wedding, village festival or child’s birthday party into a dance party. So, she really should have been less surprised when he was able to find one in the middle of the festival. 

She took a moment to peer around when she was pushed toward the middle beside her cousin. She sighed. 

“Not a lady in sight,” she grumbled to herself. She should have expected this too. She spent a lot of time with Howell and it always ended up like this. 

“Oh don’t look so glum, sweetheart,” Howell told her over the music. “I’m sure there is some dream lady out there for you somewhere.” 

She playfully shoved him. “You make it sound like I’m 45.” 

He stumbled backwards into a guy who looked very pleased at the contact. “I’m sure you aren’t that unlucky,” he told her before he fully turned his attention to his new friend. 

Delia shook her head and decided she just continue to dance.


	14. Family Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins each have dinner with varying degrees of success with their girlfriends' families.

**Pembrokeshire, Wales - 2015**

"Hello, Mrs. Busby. It is so nice see you again," Patsy told Delia's mother using her best fake polite voice as she met them in the driveway. 

"You too, dear," Mrs. Busby said curtly as she avoided looking at her and peered at her daughter, who was pulling the small rolling suitcase out of the backseat of the rental car. 

Delia overheard the forced exchange and groaned to herself. It was going by to be a long weekend. She had moved back to London three months ago and this was her first time being home since. 

"Do hurry up, _cariad_ ," her mother told her. "It looks like a storm is coming."

Delia nodded as she hugged her. "I've missed you too, mother."

Patsy huffed to herself as Delia's mother started to lead her inside, inquiring about the drive and the conditions of the road. Patsy didn't really need confirmation that Delia's mother disliked her but she sure had received it. 

\---

**Purgatory, Alberta, Canada – 2019**

Nicole was adding the finishing touches to her report about a run-of-the-mill breaking and entering that had been called in a few hours ago when Wynonna abruptly walked up to her desk in the police station and stood in front of it. 

“Hey,” Wynonna simply stated. 

Nicole looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her. “Hey, Wynonna.” 

She opened her mouth to say something then stopped and cringed. Nicole began to laugh but tried to stop when Wynonna glared at her. 

“What?” Nicole asked trying not to laugh. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “We should get dinner at that fancy restaurant together.” 

Nicole peered at her quizzically. “You and me? That might be a little strange.” 

Wynonna shook her head. “Not just you and me. You and Waverly and Dolls and me.” 

“Oh,” Nicole called as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “Like a real date?” 

Wynonna huffed at her. “Yes. Yes, okay. I want us to go on a real date but we need you guys there so it doesn’t end up being a platonic dinner, followed by some good ol' police work.” 

“So you want me and your little sister as chaperons?” Nicole questioned. 

Wynonna jumped slightly when the door to the Black Badge room was thrown up. 

“Earp, we got to go. Now,” Dolls stated as he tossed her coat at her and started toward the door. 

She caught it just before it hit her in the face. “Hey, you don’t want to be messing up the face, right now,” she stated as she chased after him. 

“Why is that?” he grumbled. 

“Because we are going to a fancy dinner and have to show up our doubles.” 

“Doubles?” he asked as he peered down at her confused, nearly in the hallway. 

“Me and Waverly,” Nicole answered with a grin, just waiting for the face he was about to give Wynonna. She laughed. “There it is,” she said to herself. 

Wynonna quickly slid past him. 

“You set us up on a double date?” he inquired as he followed her out of the police station. 

\---

**Edmonton, Alberta, Canada – 2022**

“What if they don’t get along at all? Do they even have anything in common?” Danny nervously asked Elan as they walked from the parking garage to the downtown restaurant. 

Elan shook her head as she took her hand. “Would you relax? They have a shit ton in common. For one, us. Also they are both single middle-aged moms from moderately sized North American cities. I’ll order us a bottle of white wine and we’ll be set.” 

Danny groaned at her. “Fine. I guess you’re right.” 

“When am I not?” Elan replied with joking cockiness. 

Danny shook her head. “Your mom was really fine with Uber-ing here and not having us pick her up at the airport?” 

Elan shook her head. “She is embracing her independence in her retirement and does not want my help with anything.” 

Danny laughed slightly when she spotted her mom outside the restaurant in a conversation with Elan’s mom. “Guess that was for the best,” Danny said to Elan as she motioned at them. 

“Ah,” Elan replied as she looked at Danny’s redheaded mom towering over her dark-haired mom. “We don’t look like that do we?” 

“What like a ginger giant and a Mexican midget?” Danny stated. 

Elan glared at her. “Isn’t that what your college friend’s ultra-snarky wife kept calling us?” 

Danny reluctantly nodded. “Yeah, but I never believe anything she says.” 

\---

 **Pembrokeshire, Wales – 2015**

Dinner and tea at the Busby house had been more uncomfortable than Delia thought it would be. Patsy had told her about how her first meeting with her mother had gone, but she was slowly realizing it was worse than that. Her mother only told her about it once when she mentioned that upset work friend of hers. 

Pasty was sitting stiffly on the couch beside Delia as her parents sat in the chairs across from them. Everyone was quietly drinking their tea as the storm continued to rage outside. Delia aimlessly rested her hand on Patsy’s leg as she leaned back into the couch after setting her tea down. Patsy flinched away from her a bit. Delia didn’t want to glare at her in front of her parents. She had tried to explain to her that she wasn’t angry about Patsy outing her to her parents and was adjusting to them knowing about the two of them. She should have assumed Patsy would be nervous about it. 

Delia’s mother kept saying these to Delia in Welsh. Patsy was listening intently but wasn’t able to pick up everything she was saying. She had heard her say something about hospital and working. 

“I am able to handle it just as I was before,” Delia answered in English. She had only been responding in English, but her mother didn’t seem to be getting the hint. 

There was a loud thunderclap and the lights flickered. 

“ _Coc y gath_ ,” Delia’s father exclaimed. “This bloody weather.” 

The lights flickered again before going out with a hiss. Delia felt Patsy shutter beside her and heard her inhale sharply. 

“Eh, Pats,” Delia said urgently through the pitch-black darkness of her parents’ living room. Delia lightly placed her hands on her shoulders as she shook and clenched her chest. 

“There is no need for her to panic. It is only a power outage,” Mrs. Busby said in Welsh. 

Delia ignored her mother as she cautiously moved closer to Patsy. 

“I thought you said she could take care of you. How can she do that if she can’t even handle of spot of darkness?” Mrs. Busby criticized in Welsh.

"Cripes, Mam," Delia called over her shoulder before quickly turning her gaze back to Patsy. "Will you quit talking about her like she isn't here?"

Delia found her shaking and struggling for breath with her eyes tightly shut. Patsy reached out and grabbed for her. Delia took her hand and let her squeeze it with all her strength.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. It's all right," Delia told her softly. She reluctantly took her hand off her shoulder to pull her phone out of her pocket and switch the flashlight on. She tossed it to the couch beside them. 

Patsy slowly started to be more still and breathe less rapidly. She opened her eyes and met Delia's. She did her best to hide her own fear and concern, Patsy didn't need to see that right now. 

"Can we...?" Patsy struggled.

Delia nodded and stood. She helped Patsy up and lit the way to the back door with her phone.

" _Cariad,_ the storm," her mother told her as she pulled the door open.

Delia ignored her. There was too much to explain, too much her mother wouldn't understand. She led Patsy down the wooden steps and sat on the bottom step beside her. It was raining harder than Delia was expecting but the wind wasn't as bad. 

Patsy shivered. She straightened up into normal Patsy posture. Delia glanced over to her and Patsy heavily sighed at her. "I'm sorry."

Delia playfully glared at her. "Don't you dare be apologizing to me, Pats."

Patsy sighed and nodded as she took Delia's hand. "But in front of your mother," Patsy said disappointedly. "I somehow made this worse than our first meeting."

"No you didn't," Delia said as she rested her head on Patsy's shoulder. 

Patsy leaned her cheek against Delia's hair, which like everything else was soaked with rain. Patsy decided to let her comment go. She knew Delia was just humoring her. She had no memory of Patsy and her mother's first meeting. 

"Pats?" Delia asked softly. "Can I ask you something?"

Patsy tensed slightly. She figured she would. "Yes?"

"When did this start happening again?" she asked her girlfriend caringly. 

Delia used to do this a lot, sit outside, sometimes in the rain, sometimes in a snowstorm. She wasn't really sure how she first worked it out but the best way to calm Patsy down after complete darkness plunged her into a panic was the being in the open and being able to see the sky. 

Delia's voice was filled with concern but Patsy could hear the guilt hidden within it. 

Patsy turned and kissed her hair before leaning against her again. "Please don't make me say it, Deels."

Delia nodded understandingly. "Then I'm sorry too."

Patsy laughed lightly, realizing what Delia was walking her into. "Why don't we get out of the rain? We can't have you getting sick."

"Especially not with your terrible reputation with my mother," Delia teased as she stood.

Patsy scoffed at her as she stood. "Why did I agree to accompany you for this trip?"

Delia grinned at her. "Oh please Pats, you know you can't stand being away from me."

Patsy leaned down and quickly kissed her before Delia pulled open the back door. She quickly told her mother they needed to change and took Patsy up to her bedroom. 

\---

**Purgatory, Alberta, Canada – 2019**

“This is weird, right? I just feel like this is a little bit weird. I mean, I am not just freaking out, right? This is weird,” Waverly stated as she continued to pace through the homestead’s kitchen. 

Nicole was sitting at the kitchen table and watching her a bit amused. “Not nearly as much as it is in your head right now.” 

Waverly sharply stopped and glared at her. 

“Whoa,” Nicole called, throwing her hands up in defense. “It is just a double date, Wave.” 

Waverly shook her head. “Not that. It’s Wynonna. Wynonna and Dolls. And us.” 

“That didn’t make any sense,” Nicole barely got in. 

“They are like dating now. Or maybe they aren’t but it is up to us to ensure that they are. And they are using us as some sort of dating auditors, like we are the prefect couple they need to work toward.” 

Nicole shook her head. “I don’t think that is what this is. That’s not what this is.” 

Waverly glared at her. Nicole huffed as she stood in front of her. “You’re freaking out, Wave. It is just a dinner.” 

“With Wynonna and Dolls,” Waverly stated. 

“We get dinner with them all the time,” Nicole added. 

“Yeah,” Waverly said slowly with a smile. “But, this is a date. We’re going on a double date.” 

Nicole smiled at her loving and shook her head. “Three years and you are getting excited about a double date?” 

Waverly kissed the smile off her face. “But we’ve never done this before.” 

Nicole grinned down at her. “Remind me to punch the card later,” she joked as she leaned down to kiss her. 

“Eck, why did I agree to do this?” Wynonna grumbled as she set her coat on the table and struggled to get her bracelet on. 

Nicole groaned as she slowly pulled away from Waverly. 

“Agreed? Didn't you arrange this?” Waverly questioned her. 

Wynonna sneered at her. She turned at the knock on the front door.

Nicole laughed. “Wow, knocking. Usually he just bursts in here with a gun.” 

Wynonna pointed at the two of them as she went to get the door. “Don’t embarrass me.” 

Waverly laughed as she and Nicole followed her out. “You’re right,” Waverly told her as she leaned into her. “I was wasting my time freaking out. This is going to be entertaining.” 

\---

**Edmonton, Alberta, Canada – 2022**

“This is scaring me. They are getting along too well,” Danny whispered to Elan from their seats at the table. 

Elan shook her head as she smiled. “Really, our mom’s being friends? Not you know vampires?” 

Danny glared at her. Elan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to her dinner. 

Their moms turned to them amid another bout of laughter. 

“Why didn’t the two of you set this up earlier?” Danny’s mom, Janice, asked. 

Danny shrugged. “We only just got transferred back to Canada.” 

“To that religious named town you were telling me about?” Elan’s mom, Rosa, asked her. 

Elan nodded as she lowered her drink. “Purgatory, yeah. Danny’s cousin and her girlfriend had lived there for years.” 

“Is Waverly from there?” Janice asked her daughter. 

Danny nodded. 

“So is that where the wedding is going to be?” Elan’s mom asked. 

“Uh,” Elan exclaimed as Danny went white beside her. 

“Danny? You didn’t tell me that,” her mother criticized. 

“Mom, we are not engaged,” Elan told her mother. 

Danny vigorously nodded beside her at her mom. 

“You haven’t started talking about it yet? I just figured since you started—” Rosa asked. 

“Mom! Please stop talking.” Elan covered her face in embarrassment and leaned back in her seat. 

Danny heard her mom gasp lightly. Danny peered over at Elan confused. “Wait, what?” 

Elan peered through her fingers at Danny. “You didn’t hear any of that.” 

“Uh, right,” Danny told her with a nervous nod as she turned back to her dinner. “Didn’t hear a fucking thing.” 

“Danny, language,” her mother said as a reflex. 

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Sorry. You’re right. I shouldn't worry about that now,” Janice awkwardly replied. 

Danny nodded with a smirk.


	15. Fight 'em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Badge team crosses path with another team in Sweden, while the Busby-Mount children get into a scrap at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a part one of two. Part two will be coming soon.

**London, England - 2030**

“Aye, aye? What’s going on?” Braxton called as he approached his sister and his girlfriend in the hallway of their school. Jamie was hanging back, nervously against the lockers as 11-year-old Trung was shoved into them, looking as if she had been hit in the face a few minutes earlier. Braxton stepped in front of her defensively.  
“What the fuck are these assholes doing, Trung?” Braxton asked her in Welsh, knowing nobody else in the hallway spoke it. 

Trung glance over at Jamie. She considered answering in English for a moment but decided against it. 

“These fucking cunts are calling your girlfriend a faggot and insulting Mam and Mom,” Trung told her brother in Welsh. She anticipated his anger. 

He quickly let go of her shoulders and they stood side-by-side facing they assholes. 

“I think they deserve a good fucking up,” Braxton told Trung in English.

“Sound like a good idea,” Trung replied as they squared up with the three bullies. 

The leader scoffed at them. “You think you pussys can fuck us up? You ain’t even got a dad,” he taunted. 

Trung just broke into laughter as Braxton scoffed at them. “You seen that movie they filmed around here last year?” 

The second shrugged. “Yeah, what that got to do with this?” 

Trung chuckled before her brother shook his head at them. 

“Our mam did the lead’s stunts,” he told them as Trung ran and jumped toward him. He grabbed her around the waist and guided her toward the first. She popped a punch into his face, just as their mam had in her most recent movie. Braxton was about to go for the other kid but drew back as someone came charging out of the hallway, dove down and took out the first kids’ legs. 

“Shit, Jay,” Trung yelled as the kid hit his face on the tile in the hallway. 

“Oh fuck, Mam and Mom are going to kill us,” Braxton said to Trung as he pulled his little brother up by the collar. 

“Aye, let me go,” Jayin complained. 

“No, idiot,” he replied. “You got any idea how much trouble you just put us in?” 

He shrugged confused. “But you were already fighting.” 

“We aren’t 9, dickhead,” Trung told him. 

“ _Oh ffycin uffern_ ,” Braxton grumbled as the headmistresses come down the hall and witnessed the scene. 

“Fucking hell is right,” Trung replied. 

\---

**London, England – 2027**

Waverly took a sip of her coffee as she yawned at her multiple computer screens in her makeshift office in Patsy and Delia’s study. 

“We haven’t seen anything in a while now,” Nicole’s voice said through her earpiece. 

Waverly rubbed her face to try to wake herself up. The rest of the team was making their way through the snow-covered terrain in Sweden trying to track whatever power had been attacking them intermediately for the past few months. She was running a trace for any kind of activity in the area, but she doubted she would find any. The team was basically wandering around in the snow hoping something would cross their paths. 

“BB-8, no. That is Snoke’s cave,” Jayin nervously called after Kali as the three-year-old wandered in the study. 

“Kali!” Jayin called fearfully from the hallway. “Tru—Rey! Rey, help,” Jayin called, sounding like he was running away. 

Waverly turned toward the door and saw Kali walking toward her with a smile on her face. She was hugging a stuffed BB-8 toy and had on the hat that Waverly was pretty sure was from Braxton’s old Halloween costume. Waverly smiled. Though the five children in the house had only been siblings for about a week they had already created an elaborate game of Star Wars that had been going on for nearly two days. Waverly had overheard enough sneaking and lightsaber battles in the hallway to know her room was Snoke’s cave. 

Kali walked right up to her and smiled. Waverly couldn’t resist any longer. She picked her up and place her on her lap. 

“Oh,” she called as she looked at the flashing lights and rapidly moving programs on Waverly’s computer screens. 

“Yeah pretty cool, huh?” Waverly said over the toddlers shoulder with a smile. 

Kali held her toy out toward the screen as Waverly intensely peered at it.

“Oh no,” she uttered as she reached around Kali and tried to override whatever seemed to be taking over her screen. It looked like it was about to give out for moment and then started to open her webcam. “Shit,” Waverly said under her breath. 

Waverly heard a lightsaber toy buzzing in her doorway. She racked her brain for as much Star Wars knowledge as she could think of in the middle of her minor freak out. 

“Come get your droid, rebel,” she called at Trung. “But never come back here again,” she said in her fake villain voice. 

“Come on,” Trung called to Kali as she ran into the room. She quickly picked her up and carried her into the hallway. “We need to hide. Led the way, Finn.” 

“This way,” Jayin called. 

Waverly sighed in relief as a grainy video feed appeared on one of her monitors. She shuttered as two redheads were peering at her through her webcam. 

“Who the hell are you and how did you break into my system?” Waverly questioned them. 

“Why are you tracking our teams position?” the one with shorter hair asked. 

“I’m not. I’m tracking my team’s position,” Waverly answered, realizing midway through it was stupid to be giving them so much information. “Who are you?” 

“Who are you?” the short-haired own asked again. 

Waverly sighed and seized her badge off the desk. She held it up in front of her. “Agent Earp, Black Badge Division.” 

“You have very weak security for a government agency,” the one with longer, curly hair criticized. 

“Wait, Earp? As in Wynonna Earp?” the short-haired one asked. 

Waverly tried to conceal her panic. “How do you know Wynonna Earp?” 

The longer-haired one scoffed and shook her head. “That really is a stupid question.” 

The other nodded at her before turning their gaze back to the webcam. “Everyone in our line of work knows of Wynonna Earp.” 

Waverly raised an eyebrow at them. “What line of work is that?” 

The short-haired one leaned back from the camera as they exhaled through their teeth uncertainly. Waverly perked up at the writing on their sweatshirt and leaned forward. 

“Silas? You went to Silas?” Waverly asked. 

They peered down at the lettering, sighed and then looked to Waverly again. “How do you know about Silas?” 

“Uh, it’s a university,” Waverly replied condescendingly. “The website is still active.” 

The longer-haired one sighed. “We were bound to forget something.” 

Waverly made a connection in her head and then audibly gasped. “Wait, are you the people who killed that demigod and defeated the Corvae Corporation?” 

“How did you know that?” the short-haired one asked. 

“How do you know Wynonna Earp?” Waverly repeated. 

“What good can lying do now, Lafontaine?” the long-haired one asked. “We are part of that group. And they weren’t lying. We are in the demon hunting businesses and everyone knows Wynonna Earp.” 

“So are you her?” the other asked excitedly. 

Waverly sighed. “No,” she told them. “I’m her sister and part of her team, who I was tracking when I found you guys.” 

“Your team is also in the Swedish countryside?” Lafontaine asked. 

“Outside Malmö? Yes,” Waverly replied. 

“What are you chasing?” they asked. 

“We aren’t really sure. Something has been pursuing us through the Nordic region,” Waverly replied. “You?” 

“Same,” Laf replied. “What is your teams’ policy on vampires?” 

Waverly shrugged. “Probably kill on site. Wait, are there vampires on your team?” 

“Only a few,” the long-haired one replied with a shrug. 

Waverly thought for a moment. “Maybe we should warn our teams about the others in the area.” 

Laf nodded. “Who do you trust most of your team?” 

“Nicole Haught,” Waverly answered. “And on yours?” 

“Laura Hollis,” Laf replied. 

Waverly and Laf’s attention was both quickly snapped away from each other by messages from their teams. 

“I see something approaching from ahead,” Waverly heard Danny say. 

“We got company, creampuffs,” Laf heard Carmilla say. 

“Agent Lawrence, don’t engage. Possible friendlys,” Waverly replied. 

“Don’t do anything crazy. There are friends nearby,” Laf replied. “Did that go through, Perr?” 

Perry was holding an earpiece into her ear and shook her head. 

“I’m going after whatever the fuck this is,” Waverly heard Danny call. 

“Something is charging at us,” Carmilla’s voice said in Laf’s ear. 

“Dan, don’t!” Elan called. 

“Carm, stop!” Laura called. 

“Shit! Danny, stand down,” Waverly called. 

“Carmilla, stop. Don’t attack,” Laf called. 

Perry gazed quizzically at Waverly. “Is Danny Lawrence on your team?” 

Waverly nodded. “So, you guys did go to Silas?” 

Laf nodded as they kept frantically trying to get the message through. “It’s Wynonna Earp’s team with Summer Psycho so don’t kill anyone.” 

\---

**London, England – 2030**

Patsy and Delia walked through the entrance of the school together. They had lucked out and ended up on the same shift that day and both got off nearly 30 minutes after the call about the fight their children had gotten into at school. 

They turned the corner and two of their three children that were sitting on the chairs outside the principal’s office stood when they saw them. Jayin just sunk lower into his seat, looking like he was hoping he could just disappear. 

Delia knelt in front of Braxton as she guided her hand over his spilt bottom lip. Patsy knelt in front of Trung and did the same over her bruising right eye. 

“Sorry,” Trung grumbled. 

“Me too,” Braxton added. 

Delia took a deep breath. “What happened?” 

Braxton went red and swallowed awkwardly. Trung noticed and peered uncomfortably at her mom. “These ass—kids were saying mean things to Jamie, so I pushed them and then they pushed me back.” 

Braxton exhaled loudly. “They were saying shi-stuff things about you guys too. That was when I got involved.” 

Trung nodded. “And Jayin didn’t really do anything. So, he shouldn’t be in any trouble.” 

Delia smiled as she turned to meet eyes with Jayin. “Really?” 

“I overhead them sayin’ mean thing about you guys and Jamie so I knocked one of them to the ground,” he admittedly grumbled. 

Patsy and Delia peered at each other. Delia shrugged with a weak smile as Patsy sighed. 

Patsy smiled. “Well darlings, we certainly are not going to punish you for that, but…” 

“Try not to get into fights,” Delia continued. 

“Especially at school,” Patsy added. 

The three children quickly turned at a familiar click on heels on the ground. “Excuse me is one of you their mother?” 

Braxton audibly huffed annoyed as he sat down. Trung shook her head and sat beside him. Delia smirked over her shoulder at them as she stood. 

“We both are,” Patsy said annoyed as she peered down at the headmistress. 

“Oh,” she replied awkwardly. “That family. Of course, yes. If I could speak with both of you in my office.” 

“Mom?” Braxton called, standing again. Patsy stopped and peered back at him. “Jamie really didn’t do anything.” 

Trung nodded. Patsy nodded in reply and followed her wife and the headmistress down the hallway.

\---

**Swedish Alps – 2027**

Danny grunted as her arm was forcefully stopped from plunging the stake into the unknown assailant. She was then forced to the ground and had the wind knocked out of her as she collided with the rocking, snow covered ground. 

“Not so fast, Xena,” the assailant griped. 

“Whoa! Hey, hey, everybody calm down for a second,” yelled a small woman as she caught up to the other assailants. 

“Drop your weapon!” Elan yelled at the assailant with her gun pointed at her. She shuttered and screamed a bit as something zoomed past her and pulled the gun out of her hand.  
Another woman was standing near the one that had tackled Danny and twirled Elan’s gun in her hand. “Dear lord you children are out of your depth.”

Nicole, Wynonna and Dolls finally caught up to Danny and Elan. 

“Don’t attack them!” Nicole called. 

“Stand down, Agent Gomez,” Dolls instructed. 

“Same for us,” the small woman instructed. “So like get off her, Carm.” 

Danny loudly groaned as she lifted her head off the snow. “Are you serious? Hollis?” 

“Surprise,” she replied awkwardly. She looked over to the other tall redhead who had tried to defuse the situation. “Are you Nicole Haught?” 

Nicole nodded at her. “Laura Hollis?” 

She nodded. 

“All right before we exchange friendship bracelets ,what the fuck is going on?” Wynonna called confused. 

Nicole huffed at her. “We are all on the same side. Waverly called.” 

Carmilla slowly stood as she brushed the snow off her hands. “Same go for us, cupcake?” 

“Yes, Laf called,” she replied. 

“Now that is settled, you would like to tell us who you are?” Dolls questioned seriously. 

“They’re Wynonna Earp’s team,” Laura stated. 

Elan held out a hand to Danny and helped pull her up. “And they killed the demigod at Silas,” Danny stated.


	16. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy have an awkward encounter at their children’s school as the two teams work together in Sweden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long, but I guess that is what happens when I try to combine normal parenting drama and supernatural law enforcement crossovers into a single chapter.

**London, England – 2030**

“Oh cripes,” Delia whispered under her breath to Patsy as they were led into the headmistress’ office. They appeared to be the last parents to arrive. 

“Have a seat,” the headmistress told them. 

Delia let Patsy sit in the one remaining chair by Jamie’s mother. The other two were filled with who Delia assumed were mothers of the kids her children fought. Behind them stood a man who looked like he just left a build site and another in a sharply pressed suit. 

“Could you please tell us what this is all about? My son has never gotten into a fight before,” said the women in a skirt suit. The one, who was dressed as if she had been doing yard work nodded beside her.

“Most of your children have not,” the headmistress explained. “It seemed some teasing in the hallway between classes escalated.” 

“’Teasing?’” the garden mom asked. 

Delia watched Patsy tense in front of her and placed a hand on her back. 

“’Escalated’?” the man in the suit shot back. “Some Asian girl nearly broke my son’s nose. And where are her parents?” 

“We’re her parents,” Delia told him, hiding her annoyance. 

He glared at her a bit confused. “Well…what did my son do to your daughter?” 

The headmistress raised her hands to silence them. “It seems the fight started when your children were teasing James Norris and then their children got involved.” 

“You mean, Jami—” Patsy started but was cut off. 

“What were they teasing my son about?” Mrs. Norris asked.

Delia cocked an eyebrow confused and Patsy glance up at her with a similar expression. 

“Well…” the headmistress hesitated. “The same issue I have told you about.” 

“This isn’t the first time this has happened?” Patsy blurted. Patsy wasn’t sure what to think about the expression Mrs. Norris was giving her after she quickly turned toward her. 

“This is the first time your children have gotten involved, Mrs. Busby-Mount,” the headmistress told her. 

Delia scoffed and shook her head. “It’s just Mrs. Mount,” Patsy replied. “And her child is friends with all our children and she was being bullied when ours got involved.” 

“Oh that kid,” Delia was fairly certain she heard the builder dad say under his breath. 

The suit dad shook his head. “Well, you can’t expect everyone to agree with everything.” 

Delia watched Mrs. Norris stare forward silently and Patsy nearly jump out of her chair. 

“One of your sons punched my daughter in the face. She’s 11,” Patsy stated angrily. 

The suit dad took a step forward. “She did the same to my son.” 

“Who was bullying her friend,” Patsy exclaimed. 

The headmistress stood and everyone quieted. “I understand that all of you are angry but the fighting has already happened so there is nothing more we can do about that.” 

Delia moved her hand to Patsy’s shoulder and did not feel her relax like she had hoped. “Regardless of the reasoning for the fight, what punishment are the kids facing?” 

\---

**Swedish Alps – 2027**

“Are we sure we can trust these guys?” Wynonna asked quietly to Nicole and Dolls, who were walking on either side of her. 

The Black Badge team had suggested their cave hideout but the suave woman, who had swiftly taken Elan’s gun, laughed in their faces and told them she had a better location.

“I don’t really see the motivation for lying at this point. We already know who they are and basically what they want from us,” Waverly said into their earpieces. 

“So why are we letting these lackwits into our secret hideout?” Carmilla questioned from where she was walking, about 10 feet behind the group the happened upon in the mountains. 

“It’s Danny and her fiancé and her cousin,” Laura replied. 

“So, Xena, Gabrielle…and Ephiny are supposed to be filling me with confidence?” Carmilla shot back. 

“Well if it was the real ones,” LaF said wistfully into their earpiece. 

Carmilla huffed. “Not helping, Bio Major.” 

“Sorry,” LaF grumbled. “We’ve checked out the Black Badge. They are legit.” 

Maddie huffed as she placed her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “Oh shimmer down, kitty cat. I’m familiar with the organization. They might not be the best at what they do but they could be helpful with this situation.” 

“But maybe we should formulate an actual plan since we are leading real people and not mythical warriors into our compound?” JP added. 

Laura was about to answer JP when someone from the Black Badge team yelled and jumped into the snow. 

“The fuck was that?” Danny yelled as she jumped into the snow beside Elan just in front of the steps to the hideout, which looked more like the summer home of a wealthy European family. 

“Whoa!” Carmilla exclaimed as an arrow whizzed past her and landed in the snow nearby. 

“Oh are you kidding me? Lawrence?” Mel yelled as she lowered her bow and walked down the steps toward them. 

“D-Bear?” the man beside her asked excitedly. 

Nicole shook her head down at her. “Do you know everyone?” 

Elan scoffed as she stood and brushed the snow off herself. “Apparently it is Silas Alumni Night in the Swedish Alps.” 

“Stand down,” Dolls and Laura said in unison. Wynonna laughed for Dolls sounded overly authoritative, as the tiny woman seemed to be making a joke. 

“Why are you guys here?” Carmilla called as both teams reached the steps and handed into the mansion. 

“The ginger twins called,” Mel explained. “Something about another team making its way onto our turf.” 

“Turf?” Elan questioned. “What jurisdiction do the lot of you have over this land?” 

Maddie laughed as she hung her coat on the ornate coat rake and headed for the drink car. “Let’s not get technical about jurisdictions. We are nowhere near North America or some Canadian town called Purgatory,” she told them with a smirk. 

Dolls huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “How did you know that?” 

Maddie laughed. 

“We seem to be way better at research than you,” LaF said as they walked down the stairs with Perry.

“That isn’t fair,” Wynonna grumbled. “Our tech support is just limited at the moment.” 

LaF nodded. “Your sister, we know.” 

Nicole and Wynonna exchanged a nervous look. 

“Oh darlings, do calm down,” Maddie told them as she sat on the arm of the couch beside Carmilla.

Carmilla nodded. “We aren’t going to hurt you or anything. We want whatever this is gone as much as you do?” 

“Speaking of which?” asked Laura from Carmilla’s side. “How has that front been going?” she directed at LaF and Perry. 

“Not very well,” Perry answered. 

LaF rolled their shoulders and then peered at Nicole. “Better with your wife’s help. Do you have a way to pull up a video feed with her?” 

Nicole nodded and turned to Dolls. He pulled a laptop out of his backpack and handed it to Nicole. She opened it and waited for it to connect. 

“She should be ready in a second.” 

“If she is done playing Star Wars?” LaF joked. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her. “Star Wars?” 

“There were a bunch of kids talking about Star Wars when we broke in. Is your safe house a daycare?” 

Danny laughed behind Nicole.

“Just about,” Nicole answered. 

\---

**London, England – 2030**

“An anti-bully class?” Patsy was complaining as she stormed away from the headmistress’ office after the meeting. Delia hurried behind her. “This is ridiculous. They are being punished the same as the others kids and they are the ones that caused all the problems.”   
Patsy passed their children in the chairs in the hallway as she headed toward the exit. All three of them sunk down a bit. 

_“Dewch draw, plant_ ,” Delia told them and they got up and shuffled behind her. “I’m just as annoyed as you, Pats. But, it’s at the community center. We probably know who is teaching the class.” 

“And they will think are children are bullies too?” Patsy questioned as Delia reached her side. 

Delia huffed and glared at her. Patsy shrugged realizing Delia was right. “Fine they will know they aren’t and will make sure nothing happens during the class.” 

“What class?” Trung nervously asked from behind them. 

Patsy motioned for them to walk beside them as they reached the doors of the school and headed for the bus stop. “A class at the community center about bullying,” she explained to them. 

“Like for bullies or people who are bullied?” Braxton asked. 

Delia chuckled. “Both apparently.” 

Jayin groaned. “Do we have to take it together?” 

Patsy nodded. “All of you and the other kids. And Jamie,” she added with a quick glance to Braxton. 

Braxton peered down at his shoe and kicked at the pavement. The five of them were quiet the entire bus ride and walk back to their house. The three children started rushing up the stairs as soon as the door was opened. 

“Aye, try and get some homework done before practice,” Delia called after them as she placed her bag beside the door. 

“Mammy!” Ravi called as he came running out from the kitchen. 

“Ravi!” she called just as excited as she scooped him up. “Why are you blue?” she questioned as she leaned back to peer at him. 

Kali ran into the living room, grabbed Patsy’s hand and pulled her back toward the kitchen. “Look, Mom. We are making cookies with Trixie,” she told her as she raced back up the step stool and held up a cookie covered in blue icing and sprinkles. 

Patsy peered over at Trixie, who smirked as she held out a cookie with a guilty smile. Patsy sighed as she took it. “I will take full responsibility for the clean up, Ravi included if you wish.” 

Delia walked into the kitchen, holding Ravi, who was excitedly telling her about the cookies in Welsh. 

“Thank you for looking after them,” Delia told Trixie as she placed Ravi on the chair by the counter so he could stand and ice the cookies. 

“No problem, sweeties,” she told them with a smile. “How did getting dragged before the headmistress go?” 

Patsy grunted annoyed as she leaned back against the wall and bit into her cookie. 

Trixie laughed at her. “That bad?” 

Delia shrugged. “Let’s just say we’ve had our dose of homophobia and racism for the day. Also Brax, Trung and Jay have to attend an anti-bullying course with the kids there were actually doing the bullying.” 

Trixie perked up for a moment. “Which anti-bullying class?” 

“The one at the community center,” Delia explained as she unscrewed the sprinkles lid for Ravi. “Pats is worried are children are going to get lectured about bullying instead of learning how to handle them” 

“I never said that,” Patsy grumbled. 

Delia shrugged. “It was implied.” 

Trixie smiled as she placed her decorated cookie on the cooling rack. “Well there is no need for that, sweetie. That class is right after my Zumba class and Tim Turner teaches it.” 

Delia turned to Patsy. “I told you we’d know the instructor.” 

Patsy weakly nodded as she finished half her cookie. “Well, that is one problem out of the way.” 

Delia was about to reply to Patsy but Ravi held a cookie up to her. “Wow! Super cool, are you going to eat it?” 

He nodded with a smile. “After dinner.” 

“Well, smart man,” Trixie told him from across the counter. 

Delia peered over at Patsy again. “Maybe you should go up and talk to Braxton about the other problem.” 

Patsy sighed loudly. Kali and Trixie both peered at her. 

“Is he all right?” Trixie asked, sounding concerned. 

Patsy nodded. “It is nothing like that. Jamie was part of the fight too.” 

“And her mother kept referring to her as James,” Delia added. 

“Oh,” Trixie replied, lowering the cookie she was decorating. 

Pasty quickly turned away from them as the familiar exclamation from her best friend filled her with a sense of dreadful remembrance. It was too similar to how Trixie reacted when she first told her she was into women all those years ago and that she wasn’t all that keen on telling her family. 

Patsy made it up the stairs and stood for a moment outside Braxton’s room. As the oldest, he was the only child to have his own room. His door was covered with stickers from cities they had traveled to and bands he liked. Patsy took a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

“Yeah?” he called from inside. 

She slowly pushed the door open and stepped into. “Braxton, can I speak with you?” she asked. 

He paused his television and turned away from the laptop and book on his desk. Patsy glanced over at the television and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from tearing up. She was preparing to have such an adult seeming conversation with him but he was watching The Force Awakens, his favorite movie since he was six. 

Patsy sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Am I in trouble?” he asked. “About the fight?” 

Patsy shook her head. “No, darling. I don’t care about that.” 

“So, you want to talk about something else?” he asked uncertainly. 

Patsy nodded. “Jamie’s mother. When we were in the headmistress’ office...” 

Braxton crossed his arms over his chest and started pulling at the sleeve of his shirt. “Did she call her James?” 

Patsy nodded. “She also said she had spoken with her mother about other incidents at school.” 

Braxton peered at his shirt sleeve. 

“Darling, has this sort of thing happened before?” Patsy asked him as she leaned forward slightly. 

The 13-year-old shrugged silently. Patsy peered up at him, hoping he would give in and elaborate. 

“Maybe a couple of times,” he grumbled. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Patsy questioned. 

He shrugged again. “I don’t know. I thought we could handle it and ignore them. That is what you and Mam always seem to do.” 

Patsy leaned back and straightened up with a bit of shock. “Oh darling.” 

“You guys never have a problem and are never afraid or bothered by assholes and I wanted us to be brave like that. But those stupid guys,” Braxton rambled heatedly. “They just don’t understand but they are too dumb to admit it and take it out on Jamie. And Trung when she got in the way.” 

Patsy smiled and shook her head at him. “Don’t make me quote The Lion King to you.” 

Braxton smiled. “You’re only brave when you have to be?” 

Patsy nodded as she started to walk out of the room. “And darling,” Patsy said as she stopped in his doorway. He turned away from his desk with the movie playing beside him. “Jamie is welcomed any time, for anything. She can spend the night too if you’d like.” 

“Really?” Braxton asked with wide eyes. 

“Yes,” Patsy replied, trying to sound authorative. “But only on weekends.” 

“Cool,” Braxton replied as he turned back to his homework. 

**Swedish Alps – 2027**

“I am not sure how I feel about this,” Laura rambled. “We are taking on a Galadriel level sorceress, who we only identified like two hours ago and we still aren’t sure what her real motivation is.” 

Wynonna sighed from the other side of the room as she set her empty rum glass on the table. “This bitch is like the Stone Witch times 100.” 

Dolls shrugged. “That is a bit of an extravagation.” 

“That bitch was also insane,” Nicole added. “Which made her more dangerous.” 

Waverly nodded from her video feed. “This chick is more simple.” 

Carmilla shook her head. “Yes, because wanting to kill everyone within a 50 kilometer radius in addition to everyone who could possible ever challenge her is a perfectly sane motivation.” 

“We have faced worse,” Perry added. 

“And survived it,” Kirsch added with a dopey smile. 

“Barely,” Laura stated sternly.

Elan huffed loudly. “All right. We have all clearly established that we have faced bad shit before. But we are…” 

“Three vampires, a handful of humans and a band of trigger happy Canadian cowgirls?” Carmilla replied. 

Maddie took a few steps toward Dolls, who peered down at her unclearly. “You might want to reassess, Carm. I don’t think this one is entirely human.” 

Wynonna shot the woman a questioning face as she stepped between them and pushed Dolls back. “Ah, stop. Stop sniffing him.” 

“Yeah,” Mel said slowly. “Why don’t we stop with all of this and go kill this lady?” 

Multiple people nodded. 

“Agent Gomez and I will run point for our team,” Dolls told them. “Who will be your point men?” 

“Ah, you guys are very establishment,” LaF complained. 

The two teams set their difference aside, synced their comms and headed back out into the mountains. LaF and Perry stayed behind with the video feed of Waverly as the makeshift command center. 

They were all sitting there silently as the two teams made their way toward the sorceress’ cabin they had tracked her too. 

“You’re safe house isn’t really a daycare, is it?” LaF asked to break the silence. 

Waverly smiled and nodded. She peered over her shoulder through the darkness of her room to the darkened hallway. “No, it’s my cousin-in-laws’ house. They just have a bunch of kids.” 

LaF peered at Perry for a moment and then nodded at Waverly. “It seemed aching normal when we hacked in, which I’m sorry about.” 

Waverly shook her head and smiled. “It’s fine. They are aching normal though.” 

“Do they know what you guys do?” LaF questioned. 

Waverly shrugged. “Not really. We didn’t want to put them in danger but my sister and Nicole decided me being in the field was too dangerous so they sent me here to hide in plain sight.” 

Perry nodded at her understanding. “Sometimes I wish we could just return to acting normal.” 

LaF sadly smiled. “I don’t know if that was ever in the cards for us, Perr.” 

Waverly laughed. “Yeah, me either.” 

Carmilla chuckled as she climbed and reached the roof of the sorceress’ cabin. “There is a skylight,” she told the rest of the team. “What an idiot.” 

“Back door too,” Nicole stated. 

“Go cover it with her, cupcake,” Carmilla told her. 

Laura shook her head to herself and walked around the cabin until she reach Danny’s cousin at the back door. She loaded her crossbow as the tall redhead drew her gun. 

Nicole leaned back against the worn wood of the cabin. Between her team and the team or group or whatever Danny’s college friends were they had every entrance of the cabin covered. They also had three people working command, which was way more than they usually did. Nicole felt a bit like a sappy teenager because she wished Waverly was there. That would have made her feel better or at least she could have focused her nerves on worrying about her and that would have made her feel more brave and mature. 

“I got eyes on her,” Carmilla called form the roof. “Maddie, are you in place with the weapon?” 

“Sure thing, darling,” Maddie told her. The group effort between LaF, Perry, JP, Dolls and Waverly had uncovered a specific spear that was tailor made to kill this type of sorceress. “I’m ready to get this show moving.” 

“Ready, Agent Gomez?” Dolls asked. 

“Ready,” Elan replied. 

“Well shit, let’s go then,” Wynonna chimed in. 

Dolls huffed. “All right, Three, two, one. Now!” 

Carmilla dropped down through the skylight and landed on the sorceress back as Nicole kicked in the back door and she and Laura fired at the two goons charging at them. Danny jumped through the window left of the front door and JP jumped through the right. Maddie smashed through the wall as Dolls, Wynonna and Elan jumped through the other windows. Mel and Kirsch position themselves outside the front door in case reinforcements arrived. 

The witch shot some sort of bolt of light out of her hand that hit JP and sent him flying back toward the front wall of the cabin. She forced Carmilla off and flung her back against the wall. Wynonna strode at her as Dolls and Nicole covered her. The sorceress screamed as the bullets hit her but the ones from Peacemaker weren’t seeming to have any more of an effect than the ones from the regular guns. 

Wynonna jumped back as a roar erupted through the cabin. “Jesus, Mary, Simba where the hell did that come from?” Wynonna exclaimed as she rushed back toward Dolls. 

“Don’t fire,” Laura yelled from beside Nicole at the back of the cabin. “Not at her.” 

“Her?” Nicole questioned. 

“It’s Carmilla,” Laura explained. 

“What? None of you thought to mention that she is an animorph?” Nicole scolded her confused. 

Laura shrugged as she fired another cross bolt at the sorceress. “Danny knows. I figured she told the rest of you.” 

Dolls and Wynonna crouched beside the wall of the cabin. He fired off as many shots at the sorceress as he could before the panther, which was apparently Carmilla, attacked the sorceress from behind and forced her to the ground. The panther held her under her paws and growled into her face as Maddie swaggered up twirling the spear in her hand. 

The sorceress shrieked something in a language Dolls didn’t understand. “Waverly, do you know what language that was?” 

“No idea,” she replied through the comms. 

Maddie screamed down at her forcing all the humans to cover their ears and nearly collapse. She replied in the same language and then stabbed her in the chest with spear. The sorceress shook and scream and then seemingly disappeared. The panther jumped back and stalked toward Laura as Nicole back up anxiously from where she and Laura had nearly collapsed. The panther slowly transferred back into Carmilla. Laura rushed at her and hugged her tightly. 

“You did it. We finally did it,” Laura told her carefully as she kissed her. 

Carmilla smirked as she pulled away from Laura’s lips and spotted Nicole still panting and peering at her confused on the floor of the cabin. 

“I think we broke Xena’s friends though,” Carmilla stated.


	17. Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Badge crew comes crashing into the Busby-Mount family's utterly normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that was a really long time between updates. I'm going to try and get on track with this now that Wynonna Earp is back, the Carmilla movie is getting closer and Pupcakes' future on CtM is up in the air.

**Somewhere in England – 2030**

“Mother fu—shit!” Wynonna yelled as she fired Peacemaker at the black mass creeping toward her and her team.

“Ah, why is it not doing anything?” Waverly yelled at her sister over the sounds of her shot gun blasts. 

Wynonna fired again and again. 

Nicole glared at her sister-in-law. “That really isn’t helpful, Wy—”

Suddenly, the black mass seemed to suck into itself and then explode outward toward the team. Nicole was the closest and was forced backward violently. 

“Haught!” 

“Nicole!” Waverly and Wynonna yelled in unison. 

“Fall back! Fall back!” Elan yelled at the team she vice-commanded. 

“No, we need to end this!” Danny yelled defiantly as she strode toward the black mass, fog, mist? She, like the rest of the team, wasn’t quiet what she wanted to call it. 

“Laura, get back!” Carmilla called after her wife fanatically as Laura chased after their teammate. “No!” she called as she jumped in front of Laura and shielded her. 

“Wynonna!” Dolls yelled as he unsuccessfully jumped toward her. 

**London, England - 2030**

Patsy slowly walked down the stairs of her home. Sometimes she was utterly astounded by how her life had turned out. She had ended up with the woman she loved, in a sometimes utterly normal seeming house in London with a good job, a close relationship with her family and children. 

For a while, three years and 34 days actually, it seemed like none of that would ever happen. But she had been rescued. It had been so long ago Patsy felt silly for still needing so much reassurance that she wasn't still locked in that basement. She didn't let people know that. 

Not her children or her cousins or even Trixie. Delia was the only person she ever told her darkest feelings. She wasn't even comfortable with it most of the time. Delia was always so happy, so full of life and she didn't want to ruin that. She also had to remind herself that Delia could take all her darkest feelings, make her feel better and be flinging colored icing around their kitchen in the same moment, as she was when Patsy loudly cleared her throat from the entry way of the kitchen. 

"Oh no!" Kali called as she hid her icing cover spoon behind her back when she saw her mom in the door with an accusatory look. "It was them." 

Trixie exaggeratedly scoffed at her. "Darling, how dare you betrayal me like this?" 

A crash from the front of the house caught everyone's attention. A pained scream rang out. The three nurses looked at each other, which a sense of recognition. 

"Patsy!" a strained voice that sounded like her cousin-in-law yelled. 

Patsy instantly ran toward the front of the house. 

" _Plant_ , upstairs with Aunt Trixie. Now!" Delia commanded the three others in the room. 

"Come on, children," Trixie told them. "Follow me." 

Patsy made it down the hallway and froze for a moment at the group coming through her front door. Sure, she was an obstetrics nurse now but she had worked on male surgical and a bit on emergency but the scene before her crippled her for moment. 

"Please help," Waverly asked her desperately as she collapsed onto the floor of Patsy's living room under the weight of a bloody, half unconscious looking Nicole. Her arm was haphazardly draped over Waverly, who had clearly failed to support her. 

Patsy run up to them but was barely able to help Waverly steady Nicole as the redhead collided with the carpet. 

"Oh cripes," Delia exclaimed as she reached the rest of them. 

"Little help," Wynonna said weakly as she and Dolls, who looked equally wounded and were equally supporting each other, stumbled through the British nurses' front door. 

“Aunt Waverly, Aunt Nicole?” Kali muttered confused. 

"Kali, take your brother upstairs," Trixie instructed the children as she shuffled them past everyone toward the stairs. 

"Kali, _cariad_ , send Braxton down, will ya?" Delia instructed her youngest daughter. Kali nodded as she rushed up the stairs with Ravi. 

“Mercy me, what happened to the lot of you?” Trixie asked as she helped an injured Elan lower an even more injured Danny to the floor. 

“That information is classified,” Dolls choked out from his slumped over position beside Wynonna. 

Wynonna started to groan at Dolls and then called out in pain and groaned at Delia tending to her stomach wound. 

“Sorry, I need to dress or it is going to get infected,” Delia explained quickly. 

“This location is also classified, Dolls,” Waverly told her team commander as her Patsy tended to her injuries. 

“And they aren’t going to tell nobody,” Nicole slurry and slowly told him. 

“Mom?” Braxton asked sounding unsure and confused. 

Patsy frantically looked up from the deep, bleeding gash on Nicole’s arm to her son, standing scared and anxious at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Braxton darling, run down to the Herewards and tell Mrs. Hereward to run here with her med bag,” Patsy instructed him. 

_“Mae'n iawn, cariad. Gyflym ag y gallwch, mab,”_ Delia told him. 

Braxton nodded and leapt off the stairs and quickly ran through the front door that was still opened. Shortly after he exited, Patsy looked up for a moment to watch Danny’s friend – no that didn’t seem right – colleague and her wife collide with the side of her front doorway. 

“Any…more…medical…assistance…left?” she asked as she collapsed through the doorway. 

“Laura!” the women Patsy vaguely remembered as her wife called fanatically as she collapsed. 

“Nic, Danny, what has happened?” Patsy questioned her younger cousins forcefully. 

“That’s…classified,” Elan’s voice caught as Trixie covered the burn mark on her with a bandage. 

“Apologize, but regardless of whatever is happening here, this must be treated,” Trixie informed her. 

“Fucking not now, Elan,” Danny called painfully at her. 

“Mom! Mam!” Braxton called as he arrived in the doorway, basically dragging Barbara Hereward behind himself. 

_“Ardderchog, Brax. Yn ôl i fyny'r grisiau gyda chi,”_ Delia called at her son. He nodded and ran up the stairs. 

“Oh thank you, Barbara,” Patsy told her old friend in relief. “The little blonde and that one over there,” Patsy told her pointing at Carmilla and Laura. “Can you help them, please?” 

Barbara nodded frantically. “Of course.” 

The blonde-ish girl that Barbara approached to help was not all that injured but the dark-haired girl beside her was nearly in a panic. 

“Do something, will you!” the dark-haired woman yelled at Barbara as she started tending to Laura’s wounds. 

Barbara struggled for words for a moment. “I ensure you I am. What happened to her?” 

“It’s classified, apparently,” Patsy stated in annoyance as she glared up from Nicole to Waverly. Nicole was barely conscious but Waverly sighed at Patsy guiltily. 

“Classified? Aren’t these your cousins?” Barbara questioned confused. 

“All right, Haught Family and Friends Circus!” Wynonna called to silence everyone. Delia jumped back and nearly pulled out the stitches she was using to close the Earp heir’s wound. “Sorry,” Wynonna told her quickly. “But all of you just stop for a hot second,” she called to everyone else. “They are nurses, not demons. So, we can tell them ‘classified’ information,” Wynonna said with air quotes and a glare at Elan and Dolls, “if it is important to the safety of the team.” 

“Also, I’ve signed a non-disclosure agreement,” Delia chimed in. 

“As have I,” Patsy added. 

Trixie raised an eyebrow and shot them an amused look. “Dear god, sweeties. What has your family gotten itself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh Translation: 
> 
> _Plant_ :Children 
> 
> _Mae'n iawn, cariad. Gyflym ag y gallwch, mab_ ," Delia told him.: "It's fine, love. Fast as you can, son," Delia told him. 
> 
>  
> 
> _"Ardderchog, Brax. Yn ôl i fyny'r grisiau gyda chi," Delia called at her son._ : "Excellent, Brax. Back upstairs with you," Delia called at her son.


	18. Every so often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia try to piece together what happened to the Black Badge team and what ended Danny and Elan's relationship.

Tensions cooled after Wynonna’s declaration. The nurses were told any information they asked if it was determined necessary for the agents’ care. Everyone was effectively patched up and cared for. After a brief discussion of if Nicole needed to be taken to the hospital, it was determined it was safer to keep their location a secret. Patsy had done everything she could for her cousin, who was laying on her couch slipping in and out of consciousness with her wife and sister-in-law anxiously seated on the ground beside her. 

Once Trixie was done getting water and food out of the kitchen for everyone, Delia had taken all the medical supplies into the kitchen to be discarded or cleaned. Patsy had gone upstairs to check on their children and Jamie, who had arrived amid the chaos as a reminder of the stark contrast between how their day had gone and the mundanity of only a few hours ago. Jamie, Braxton and Trung were on the same football team and practice was starting in 30 minutes. 

“Can I help with any of that?” Elan asked cautiously from behind Delia, who had her back to her while washing the medical supplies in the kitchen sink. 

Delia peered over her shoulder at her. She was tempted to laugh for a moment. It was just a normal seeming request from the woman she didn’t feel like she knew that well anymore, but who had come crashing into her home and refusing to tell her what had happened to her family. 

“No,” Delia told her with a shake of her head and a smile. “I think I am good for the moment.” 

Elan nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter for a moment before pulling a chair away from the kitchen table and sitting in it with an exhale of pain. 

“Are you all right?” Delia asked her while placing the cleaned medical supplies on the towel beside her drying rack. 

Elan clenched her bandaged side but nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Delia scoffed to herself and shook her head down at the bottom of sink. 

“What?” Elan questioned her. 

“That didn’t sound very convincing,” Delia informed her as she placed the last of the medical tools on the drying towel. She turned to face her and leaned back against the counter. 

“What is happening between you and Danny?”

Elan visibly shuttered, quickly trying to cover it with her hardnosed agent face. “What have you heard?” 

Delia laughed lightly as she removed her gloves and tossed them into the rubbish bin underneath the sink. “Uh, nothing,” Delia said as she pushed the cabinet door closed with her foot and leaned back against the counter. “That is what has me concerned.” 

“Why is that?” Elan questioned angrily. 

Delia tried to suppress her smile. “You aren’t new to the Haught Family Circus,” Delia told her trailing off slightly as she failed to remember exactly the joke Wynonna had made earlier. 

Elan gave a small, sad laugh and dropped her tough agent act. It was the first time she had let herself really feel the full extent of where she was and who they had asked to help them. “No,” she replied cautiously peering up at the woman she had once admired as the perfect Haught family spouse, what Elan at the time had hoped to be. “I’m really not.” 

Out in the living room, Nicole painfully coughed and groaned from the couch. 

“Wave…” she uttered just above a whispered. 

“I’m here, baby,” Waverly told her from her position on the floor beside the couch as squeezed her hand and kissed her on the check. 

Wynonna patted Waverly on the shoulder as she walked past her. “It’s gonna be all right, baby girl.” 

Waverly weakly nodded. 

“Look, the others have left,” Patsy desperately explained to Dolls. 

The stoic agent took a deep breath as he peered over the British nurse toward the front door. He was beginning to understand and feel the hesitation the Earps and Haughts on his team had about coming here when three pre-teens in soccer uniforms rushed down the stairs and out the door with the quippy blonde nurse. It hit him even harder when the other friend of Code Name: The London followed them out talking about a bible study group. This family was truly giving up their normalcy for them. 

“It’s family now, Dolls,” Wynonna pointed out as she stood beside them in the corner of the living room. 

He met Wynonna’s eyes as she glared at him. “Fine,” he breathed, giving in. “It was an undeterminable hostile entity.” 

“Very helpful, lizard boy,” Carmilla snarked from the yoga mat and Star Wars sleeping bag she and Laura were sitting on in the other corner of the living room. 

He huffed angrily at her. 

“Uh ha, please stop,” Wynonna called as she stepped in front of Dolls and faced Patsy. “We don’t know what it was. Some kind of…” 

“B-horror-movie fog monster?” Laura added uncertainly, looking to Carmilla for reassurance. 

She shrugged. “Whatever it was it seemed to stay in Northern England.” 

Dolls took a long, grumbly breath. “It was some sort of mist. It contracted and exploded outward.”

Wynonna shifted uncomfortably. “Nicole was the closest to it,” she said softly with her eyes on Patsy.

The British nurse nodded seriously. “An explosion?” Pasty said mostly to herself. “That would explain the level of external injuries and the blunt force trauma nature of her other injuries.” 

“Yeah, she was thrown back by an exploding mist monster,” Wynonna stated. “Does you need a hospital, Clara Barton?” 

Patsy laughed lightly as she looked over at Nicole and Waverly. Her cousin was unconscious and her cousin-in-law seemed to be asleep with her head resting on the couch beside her. “I think not. I have a doctor friend. He is trustworthy. I could call him if you’d allow it.” 

“Um,” Laura said loudly gaining Patsy, Wynonna and Dolls’ attention. “We also know a doctor, well a biologist.” 

“Regardless, they’ll help us,” Carmilla added. 

Delia placed another can of beer in front of Elan and sat across her kitchen table from her. 

Elan cracked open the can of beer from a brewery in her hometown and peered up at Delia with a laugh. 

“I feel like it’s a sign,” she stated after she finished pouring the beer into her glass. “I just happen upon your house and you have this beer.” 

“It’s a good beer,” Delia told her simply. 

Elan smirked down into her pint glass. “That’s the only reason why you have it?” 

“That is only reason why I bought it down the street last week,” Delia stated, knowing Elan was slowly and sadly building toward an explanation. 

Elan scoffed twice, first with a smile and then with a sad expression. “I fucking loved that Edmonton bar.” She picked up the can and peered at it intently. “It had this. It had home. But, it had all of you. And it had Danny,” Elan said with raising tears. “Aw fuck. Delia, I’m sorry.” 

“Eh, Elan,” Delia said shaking her head. “It’s nothing. I get it. I do.” 

Elan shook her head. “How?” Elan questioned angrily. “She loves you. She has always loved you. And you’re…Waverly and…me…” Elan trailed off and smirked into her hometown brew.

“It’s not a contest,” Delia told pointed out while taking a sip of the beer. 

Elan sadly smiled. “I don’t know if Danny sees it that way.” 

Danny couldn’t take the tension and intense emotions downstairs anymore and offered to go check on the children for Patsy. She really wasn’t sure if she was up for high-energy, complicated role-playing games. She knew her nieces and nephews and that it was always a possibility. She was relieved to see them watching _The Lion King_ while sitting on and around the beds in Braxton and Trung’s room, because they had a larger television as Danny had been told. 

“Where’s Au…Elan?” Jayin asked her about 30 seconds into the first Simba and Nala scene. 

“Downstairs,” Danny answered bluntly. 

“Yeah, but why?” Jayin asked. “Mom said to stop calling her Aunt Elan and just call her Elan. Are you guys not in love anymore?” 

Danny peered at her nephew in a panic as two cartoon lions tumbled down a hill. “I…um…that is not really a question that…I…that can be answered, simply.” 

“Ok,” Jayin answered with a level of understanding Danny did not expect. He turned back to the movie. 

Danny peered at the tv, then to the two younger children who hadn’t looked away from it and then back to Jayin. This was stupid, he’s nine for Christ sake. He didn’t need a detailed explanation. 

“I’m not really sure what it was,” Danny explained to Jayin, who turned to her with an intent expression. “I loved her. I still do, but it just wasn’t working. I guess that happens to adults sometimes. There really isn’t a simple reason or explanation.” 

“Is being an adult hard?” Jayin innocently asked. 

“Yeah, buddy. It is.” 

He nodded. “That sucks,” he said and turned back to _The Lion King._


End file.
